


How To Train Your Bunny

by WestOrEast



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Sex, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Bunny Girl, Clone Sex, F/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Dr. Vahlen was not pleased to get captured by the alien menace on one of her rare trips from the safety of the base. At least they aren't treating her the way she treats her own captives. Instead, there's this mysterious, captivating, interesting light that she just can't take her eyes off of. And a humming she can't get out of her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**How To Train Your Bunny Ch. 1**

  
What was most unfair about all of this was that I hadn’t pushed for danger pay in my contract. Overtime pay, hazardous materials handling pay, life insurance, _yes_ , I had gotten all of those written in when I was hired. But I was getting the same rate whether or not I saw a _live_ alien with a plasma rifle or a dead one on the autopsy table.  
  
I realized that I had more serious things to be concerned about besides not getting as much money as I could. For instance, there was the _minor_ fact that I had been captured by the aliens, not captured, but abducted, hauled away from the wreckage of the convoy and bundled onto an UFO. And I _knew_ XCOM didn’t have anything capable of intercepting _anything_ over Europe.  
  
_Okay, Moria, you can handle this_ , I thought, leaning my head back against the metal coffin I had been stuffed in. _If they wanted to kill you, you’d be dead. And you aren’t ending up like those poor people, covered in green_. Of course, there was the minor problem that plenty of other people had been taken while alive, and had never been seen again. Was I going to end up like that? Probably, yes.  
  
Then again, maybe not. After all the aliens had never caught the head researcher of XCOM before. I knew the aliens had psionic abilities, even if _how_ they had psionic abilities was still an open question. Perhaps they were planning to drain my brain dry for everything we knew about them before sending me off to join all the other abductees.  
  
Well, then, I’d just have to wait for a chance to do… something. Anything. Though I’d need to leave this metal coffin I had been stuffed in, first. Just because I had helped develop the treatments for MELD-infused musculature didn’t mean that I had undergone the surgeries. Except for my brain, I was no more than an ordinary human.  
  
So it would have to be my brain that got me out of this. What was around me? Not much that I could feel at least. The coffin was pitch black, and with maybe an inch of space around me. As much as I could move my hands around to feel anything, it felt like the insides were perfectly smooth, without any handy escape hatches or plasma pistols waiting for me. How inconsiderate.  
  
There were, presumably, speakers _somewhere_ , possibly behind my head. Because I kept on hearing a kind of humming, so faint I could barely hear it. Possibly it was a rather loud sound coming from outside the coffin, but since I hadn’t heard the footsteps of the great green brute that had thrown me in here as it walked away, that seemed unlikely.  
  
Even as I thought that, there was a clang on the outside of the coffin. I almost jumped out of my skin, and certainly jumped higher then was safe. I tried to cradle my aching head in my hands, cursing the hardness of the metal right above me.  
  
Then I cursed again, drawing on all five languages I spoke, as the coffin hatch popped open. Blinding bright light stabbed directly into my eyes and I used my new-found freedom of movement to cover my eyes while they adjusted.  
  
That was the plan, at least. In reality, my hands hadn’t gotten any higher than my chest before they were grabbed in a grip that might as well have been made of iron for all I could break it. Squinting my eyes, I saw either the same green-clad alien that had thrown me in here, or its twin, silhouetted against the light.  
  
I was dragged out of the coffin and thrown onto the floor, hard enough to knock the breath out of me. At least the grey metal decking was dark enough it didn’t hurt so much to look at it. And now I had some options.  
  
Sure, they were almost all certainly terrible options, since I was unarmed and in the middle of the alien ship or base or wherever I was. But they were options! That had to be worth something.  
  
That thought buoyed me up as I felt a cool, gloved hand grab the back of my neck and haul me up. Part of me was wondering at the sheer amount of muscle being used. The aliens had psionics, tractor beams, and other things I was sure I didn’t know about. And yet, I was being manhandled by something whose thighs were thicker than its head. Something to consider.  
  
I was set on my feet, and a large hand planted itself on my back and pushed me forward. They hadn’t even bothered to handcuff me. Did they have that low of an opinion of me? I’d have to come up with a way to make them regret that. Hopefully, a way that would see me safely back in the warm embrace of the XCOM project, instead of a mere bitter satisfaction as the aliens tossed me into a new, more secure cell.  
  
“So where are you taking me?” I asked, in my native tongue. And didn’t get so much as a grunt of acknowledgment, as I expected.  
  
At least they hadn’t bothered to blindfold me. Meaning they probably thought I’d never get the chance to tell anyone else what I saw. But I still took the chance to look around, picking up every detail I could as I craned my head this way and that.  
  
It was clear I wasn’t on the scout craft that had abducted me. This place was clearly underground… Underground somewhere. On Earth, maybe? Or the moon, or another planet entirely. There was just no way of knowing. I wasn’t a geologist, so all I could gather from the brown stone that formed the roof overhead was that it was brown stone.  
  
I looked over my shoulder, wincing at the state of my lab coat. That was never going to get clean again, I could tell. I _also_ tried to look over the alien’s shoulder, but, even though I was tall for a woman, I wasn’t _that_ tall. Instead, my gaze was drawn to the small, yellow, rage-filled eyes. I wondered how much of the thinking behind that was from the brain it was born with, or if it had implants to handle advanced thinking like the Floaters did.  
  
Or, as I was prodded down a ramp, deeper into the bowels of the alien base, if the aliens used a third way entirely. The psionic power the sectoids exhibited, to a greater or lesser degree, might well be how such an obviously enraged specimen could be kept under control, and use high technology.  
  
And they might be doing the same to me. The humming hadn’t stopped, even once I was out of the coffin. And it hadn’t seemed to vary one bit even after half a kilometer. I couldn’t recall anything in the AARs about psionic activity being associated with humming, but it seemed quite probable.  
  
Which meant: _what_? That I was psionically sensitive myself? That there was some kind of aura throughout the base and active craft? That I was being especially targeted by a non-combat use of psionics? There were just so many possibilities, and no way for me to work on narrowing them down.  
  
And the humming really was getting distracting. I did my best to shut it out, pushing it to one side. Instead, I looked around, searching for anything I could use.  
  
The amount of aliens in the base, for one. That would be useful to know. So far, it seemed rather lightly populated. Back home, at XCOM’s base, there were always at least half a dozen people in any corridor you cared to name. Here, though, everything seemed quite understaffed, especially given how wide the hallways were. There were some sectoids and Thin Men (not in their blue suits, surprisingly enough), doing what looked like maintenance work on panels and such, but I hadn’t seen many soldiers yet.  
  
Perhaps I was being kept away from the important parts of the base. Or perhaps they were understaffed, sending too many soldiers out to fight XCOM. And _that_ was a cheering thought. Though, I reminded myself, I shouldn’t accept it just because it spelled good news for us.  
  
  
“These shoes were _not_ made for long walks,” I said, looking over my soldier once again. “I hope we get to our destination soon.”  
  
No response, of course. But I felt better for having said it. Of course, I would feel even better if I got the chance to sit down soon. My feet were really starting to ache, and the chance to rest and take stock would be useful.  
  
Finally, we arrived at a closed door. That wasn’t unusual, since all the other doors along the corridor had been closed as well. The faintest hint of security, perhaps. This one, though, was an actual, physical door, instead of the shimmering forcefields the rest of them had been. I wondered what was on the other side.  
  
When the door opened, I didn’t get much of an answer. I blinked in surprise at how quickly the door shot up, and then again at how the interior was pitch-black. The lighting in the hallway was so bad I couldn’t see a thing inside.  
  
“Wha-Hey!” I screamed, as a large, meaty hand planted itself on my back and shoved me forward.  
  
I was forced into the room, tripping over my feet. I stopped as soon as I could, not wanting to hit my head against the unseen wall. I turned around, hearing my heels clacking on the floor. The alien was still in the doorway, blocking out most of the light.  
  
“Well?” I asked, putting my hands on my hips. “Now what?”  
  
I didn’t get an answer. Instead, the door shut with the same abruptness, leaving me alone in the room. Hopefully alone, at any rate. Man, if there was something else in here, I was toast.  
  
“Hello?” I asked, wondering if I wanted to hear an answer or not. “Is anybody there?”  
  
There was nothing. Nothing except for the humming. In fact, that was the only sound I _could_ hear, besides my own breathing and the beating of my heart. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, willing myself to calm down. Panicking, here and now, would be pointless. In fact, it would be even worse to panic then it would have been in the coffin. _Here_ , I had the chance to really hurt myself by running into a wall.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I realized that it _wasn’t_ completely black in here. There was some light. Not a lot of light, not very bright, but it was still something.  
  
Tilting my head, I took a single small step towards it. It was kind of hard to describe. The shape of the light seemed to be constantly changing, twisting around on itself. It was more or less circular or ovoid, but there were always lumps to it, distorting the outline.  
  
The color wasn’t any more constant, either. It seemed to shift through all of the colors of the rainbow, white to green to brown to red, in a constant state of flux, smoothly flowing from one shade to another.  
  
And, finally, the brightness wasn’t the same either. It was never _very_ bright, certainly never enough to read a book by. But it did, at times, grow light enough to let me see my hands, or, at other times, so dark that I could only see the silhouette of my hands when I held them in between my eyes and the light.  
  
It was really quite fascinating. Almost hypnotic, really. I could feel my brows furrowing as I stared, trying to tease the pattern that I knew had to be there. And failed, quite badly. After five minutes of intent staring, only stopping to blink, I shook my head and forced myself to turn around and see what else was in here with me.  
  
There wasn’t much. Feeling a bit more confident, with the lighting showing the extent of the room, I stepped forward, gingerly feeling out what the light showed me.  
  
It wasn’t a _big_ room. A little over three meters on a side, and up and down too. The light was in the center of the ceiling, seeming to be embedded in it. Along one wall was a small bathroom, with what had to be a toilet and a shower head, and a drain underneath it. No privacy or splash wall, though.  
  
Along the other wall was what had to be the bed. It was a long but narrow bed, too, stretching from one end of the room to the other, but only two-thirds of a meter long. If I slept on that, I better not move around too much trying to get comfortable.  
  
Frowning, I reached down to pat the bed. It was actually surprisingly soft, especially since it didn’t _look_ any different from the rest of the room, a kind of shiny black that flickered with the light. And that was about it. The aliens obviously didn’t go in for creature comforts for prisoners. I sat down on the bed, and considered my next move.  
  
First, the door. A few minutes with that convinced me that it was only going to be opened from the other side. And hopefully within a few hours or so, for food, if nothing else. The shower drain was obviously out of consideration. As for water…  
  
“Gott ein Himmel!”  
  
I followed that up with several more expressions as I stepped back, groping for the switch I had pressed. That was obviously a shower, certainly enough. A very, very cold shower. Turning it off, I wiped my sleeve across my face. Well, at least that was one basic need taken care of.  
  
Still dripping down onto my clothing, I sat on back on the bed. I forced myself to think over the humming. So, no way out of here, at least on my own. On the other hand, I had water, and I had a lot more space to move around then in the coffin. That would give me three weeks, even if I wasn’t fed. That would certainly be plenty of time to plan… _something_. Who knew? Maybe I would even get very, very lucky and a squad of XCOM soldiers would be kicking the door down and rescuing me in the next minute.  
  
And perhaps the door would open to take me to a magical realm full of talking animals and candy-themed flora. It was quite clear to me that the only person I could rely on to get me out of here right now was myself.  
  
Standing up, I tugged my clothes back into their proper position. I started to pace up and down, as much as I could. I always thought best when I was moving. And I was going to need every bit of my brainpower to get myself out of here.  
  
I had just about managed to form a very bad guess of how far away I was from the convoy ambush when something finally happened. My head snapped up as I heard a different kind of hum in addition to the omni-present hum I had been listening to ever since a Thin Man had stuffed me inside that coffin.  
  
I squinted, looking up at the ceiling. Sure enough, there was a darker square of black then normal, right next to flickering light. I stepped underneath it, trying to look into the new exit. It was too small for me to fit even my head in, but it _was_ something new.  
  
The new hum was replaced by a whir. Down from the hatch, descended a… thing. I wasn’t entirely sure what I was looking at, and the bad lighting didn’t help. There was a long, rounded cylinder at one end, with a small hole at the end of _that_ , pointed down at an angle. On the other end, there was a large, upright cylinder, that the smaller one ran into. It was all supported by an arm that ran into the ceiling.  
  
I stared at it, scratching my head. What on earth was this about? I circled the device, trying to figure out what it was supposed to do to me, or what I was supposed to do to it. Nothing came to mind just from observation.  
  
And just as I was about to reach out and start physically examining it, the whirring started up again. Even as I lifted my arm, the device started to rise back into the ceiling.  
  
“Wait!” I yelled, grabbing at it. But in the dim light, I misjudged, and caught nothing but air. “Shit!”  
  
I watched as the device slid up above the ceiling, and as the hatch closed back in on itself. I tapped my foot against the metallic floor, staring upwards and trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. Was it some kind of cleaning apparatus for the cell? A gas dispenser? Something even more exotic? I simply had no idea.  
  
The next time it came down, though ( _if_ it came down), I was going to have to be more proactive in studying it. Getting hands-on would be a necessity. And until then… I sniffed the air a bit, and blushed, realizing that was _me_ I was smelling.  
  
Well, if the aliens were thoughtful enough to provide a shower, then I might as well use it.  
  
I quickly stripped out of my clothes, and neatly folded them on my bed, putting them as far away from the possible spray of the shower as I could. I was already going to have to be naked for a long while, airdrying myself. There was no need to wait even longer for my clothes to dry as well.  
  
Standing underneath the showerhead, I started trying to figure out how, exactly, it worked. Yes, I knew how to get water out of it, but I’d rather have _hot_ water washing over my body instead of the liquid ice I had first gotten.  
  
“Gahhh!”  
  
Okay, that obviously wasn’t it. Hopping from side to side around the spray of water, I batted at the showerhead again, trying to figure out if there were any other settings to it besides on and off. Preferably before I developed hyperthymia.  
  
As it turned out, there _were_. Rather more settings then the showers at XCOM, in fact. There was the hot/cold settings, obviously. But there were also some settings to adjust the flow of the water, making it shoot out as soft and smooth as anything. It was surprisingly luxurious. I stayed underneath the water for a while, at first doing my best to get clean without soap or shampoo. And then, just enjoying the hot water running over my body.  
  
I spent so long underneath it, in fact, that when I stepped back out, I had no idea how long it had been since my clothes disappeared. I blinked in shock, staring at the spot on the bed where I had left them. Even in the dim light, it was clear that there was _nothing_ there.  
  
I quickly walked over to the bed, my wet hair slapping against my back. I ran my hands over the entire length of the bed, desperately trying to figure out where I had put them. They weren’t on the bed. They weren’t under the bed. My clothes simply weren’t _there_.  
  
I whirled around, looking over the dim, almost featureless room, as if I could have missed my white and green clothing. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
How on earth had this _happened_? The aliens, obviously. But _why_? Why take them? Why wait until I had removed my clothes? Why wait until I was distracted? Why do it in such a manner? Why, why, why?  
  
I sat down heavily on the bed, my wet butt pressing into the soft material. I rubbed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them, I’d see a stack of neatly folded, laundered clothes. That didn’t happen, obviously. There was just the dim lighting dancing over the black surface, gleaming in the water scattered over the floor and one wall.  
  
Well, what was I supposed to do now? I couldn’t get dressed. I didn’t feel like another shower. All I _could_ do was wait to dry off, listen to that humming, and be glad that the temperature in this cell was so warm. At least I didn’t have to be cold and naked. Just naked.  
  
And now I was going to have to wait. Wait and think and hope that there weren’t cameras in this cell, manned by some kind of alien pervert.

*******

As near as I could figure, twenty-four hours had passed. I was keeping track of time by measuring my pulse, and the needs of my body. But I already wasn’t that sure how quickly the hours were going, and I knew it was only going to get worse.  
  
I was still naked, and the temperature of the room seemed to have risen during my fitful sleep. It was quite comfortable, so long as you looked past the face that I was _naked_ , in a dark room, being held captive.  
  
Also, I was hungry. I hadn’t gone this long without food since I was a student, and my body wasn’t used to it. It was starting to get distracting, and I was going to need _something_ to eat soon. And, for that matter, I was going to need something to distract my mind with. Something besides the humming, which hadn’t stopped even for a minute. It was even in my dreams.  
  
Therefore, when the apparatus came down from the ceiling again, I _leapt_ at the chance for something to do. I didn’t waste a second, walking right over to it, ignoring the movement of the air on my body. Even if this couldn’t be a weapon or a way to escape, then at least it was still _something_ to do.  
  
The lower, narrower cylinder was in easy reach, so I grabbed that one first. My fingertips touched it hesitantly. Then, when nothing happened, I wrapped my hand around it. I could just about manage it.  
  
The shaft was surprisingly warm, perhaps thirty five degrees or so. I ran my hand up and down it, looking for any soft spots and to see how much give it had. To my shock, as I completed a stroke, I could feel a vibration running through the device.  
  
Out of the end, a small dollop of some creamy white fluid came out of the hole. It dropped down, right onto my shoulder. I jumped back almost before I knew what was happening, letting go of the device and trying to flick the material off of me. Who knew _what_ it was, after all?  
  
“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” I murmured, all of the horrible things unknown substances could do to a human body running through my mind.  
  
I scraped away at the material, only managing to transfer it from my shoulder to my hand. I glanced down at my skin, my mind finally starting to process what my body was telling me. No burning, no itching, nothing but a slimy feeling on my shoulder and fingers.  
  
I sagged in relief. Then I lifted my hand up to my face, to better examine just what it was that had come out. It faintly glistened in the light, the dim, multi-colored lighting reflecting off the white material. It didn’t have a smell to it, and seemed quite sticky and vicious, clinging to itself quite well.  
  
Was, was this food? It was possible that it was. The schedule and the interaction needed suggested that. Was it safe for humans to eat? That was something else entirely.  
  
Well, there was only one way to find out. Opening my mouth, my tongue darted out to lick at my fingers. I ran it along the white goop glistening between my fingers.  
  
It was… a taste. That was about the most I could describe it as. Not sweet, not salty, not hot, nothing more than a taste that lingered on my tongue. On the other hand, it wasn’t obviously inedible.  
  
Squaring my shoulders, I licked the rest off of my hand. There wasn’t all that much, but what there _was_ was enough to make my stomach start rumbling. That hadn’t been nearly enough, and had only woken my hunger.  
  
Luckily, the device was still there, with the lower tube still pointed at me. The solution was obvious. I reached up and wrapped my hand around it again, holding my other hand just underneath it. A few quick strokes, and more and more of the white fluid came oozing out of the tube.  
  
It was only when I had a handful of the stuff, dripping down the sides of my hand, that the obvious reference came to me. A naked woman, wrapping her hand around a warm shaft, stroking it until some white stuff came out? Good _God_ , was I reading too much into this or not enough?  
  
But I still needed to eat. Telling myself I was just imagining the whole thing, I let go of the shaft and, cupping my hands together, raised them to my mouth.  
  
Somehow, I thought that I could notice more of a taste to the fluid now. A taste that had been foreign to me since college, and my last boyfriend. I told myself I was just imagining it, that I was projecting my hazy memories of what cum looked and tasted like onto my food.  
  
Just as I was licking the last bits of cum- _food!_ Just as I was licking the last bits of food off of my hands, the device started to rise into the ceiling. My eyes widened. I was still quite hungry.  
  
“No!” I shouted, jumping up and grabbing at the device, trying to pull it down towards me.  
  
But my hands were too slick from licking them, and I couldn’t get a grip. I fell to the floor, right on my ass, as my fingers slid over the smooth, rounded surface. I cursed and beat the floor with one fist, watching the hatch slide close.  
  
That was it, then. No more meals for today, or however long the system was. And I was still hungry. Not _as_ hungry, but I still wanted more food, even uncomfortably suggestive food.  
  
Scowling, I got up and then sat right back down on the bed. I licked my hands completely clean, chasing every last scrap of white liquid. I was going to need all the nutrients I could get (and hopefully this _was_ nutritious.)  
  
That done, I forced myself to calm down and think. As best as I could tell, the same amount of time had elapsed for both sessions, some five minutes or so. It was obviously on a timer, one that didn’t care whether I got enough to eat, or even touched the thing at all  
  
I stood up, starting to walk back and forth, considering what I knew and what I should do. From the still-closed door to the far wall, just a few paces before I had to turn and start over again. But it was still enough to let me think.  
  
So, how, in five minutes, could I get the most food out of it possible? A faster stroke, for one. I had been going fairly slow, but I didn’t need to keep that pace. Or maybe…  
  
Well, the lower end of the shaft was about at head height. I could put my mouth over it and start sucking. Hardly a move that would _lower_ the sexual conations I was associating it with, but still one that could give me more food in the short amount of time I had.  
  
It was a pity that I didn’t have any way to store the liquid food, even if I managed to eat (or drink) my fill before the five minutes were up. Unless…  
  
I blushed quite hard at the image that flashed through my mind. Bukkakes and cum shots were _not_ something I had much familiarity with, and, normally, the idea would never have come to me. But the suggestive nature of the feeding unit and food it dispensed made my mind form associations it normally never would have.  
  
But wearing it on my face or skin was still the best option I had if I wanted to have food outside of cleaning times. I didn’t trust the cleanliness of the floor, and that was my only other option.  
  
So, the next time the device came down, I was going to have to see which was faster. Wrapping my mouth around it and sucking for all I was worth, or jack- moving my hand up and down it in a quick manner. And make sure I got as much food out of it as I could, even if I couldn’t eat it at the moment. With how sticky it was, it should stay on my skin quite well, and not run off onto the floor or my bed.  
  
And it still did nothing to clothe me. I wasn’t _physically_ uncomfortable, being naked. But I still would have welcomed some kind of clothing, even if it was just my bra and panties. But a solution for that wasn’t forthcoming.  
  
And there was one final thing. I had no idea _when_ it had happened, since I was so concerned over the food. But there was something else new in the cell. I slowly look around, trying to place it. Not the lights. Not the bed. Not the shower. Not the toilet. What? Then it came to me.  
  
It was funny, but I was ready to swear that the humming had changed. It was so subtle I could barely hear it, but I thought that there was a rhythm to it now.  
  
I would have to listen to it closer to see if I could pick anything up out of it. What else was there for me to do?


	2. How To Train Your Bunny Ch. 2

**How to Train Your Bunny Ch. 2**

  
For the first time in what felt like days, I wasn’t alone in the cell. There was an alien, a new species I hadn’t seen before, here with me. It was hard to imagine its emaciated form being worth much in a fight. But the way it hovered above the ground told me it didn’t need to.

As if the horrible pressure inside my head hadn’t already told me that. It had appeared as soon as the door opened, and spiked in pain whenever I looked at it. I still glanced up from time to time, not giving in that easily.

In that regard, at least. In far too many other ways…

The alien once more repeated a question.

“Doctor Moira Vahlen,” I gasped, rubbing my head, trying to relieve the skull-splitting pressure there. “How many more times do you need to ask?”

The alien didn’t respond. Its robes flapped around, in a breeze I couldn’t feel. Man, I wished I had those robes instead of being naked. Even if there was obviously no way that freak could find me arousing.

The alien asked me another question it had already asked. There was no point in not answering. Especially if it let me save my strength for more important questions.

“T-thirty two years, five months and thirteen days,” I ground out, every word stabbing against my temples.

There was another pause. I knew what it was doing, the same tactic human interrogators used on captives. It was even the same tactic _we_ had used on captured aliens. It didn’t make it any better to experience, though.

There was another surge of pressure as I looked up at the alien right as it asked me a question. I fell back on the bed, twitching, my lips drawing back in an animalistic snarl.

“Head-! Head researcher at XCOM,” I moaned. Another question I had answered over and over again. And then-

The gaunt alien asked where XCOM’s base was. I gritted my teeth, struggling not to answer. The alien asked again, its robes flapping in a breeze that I didn’t feel.

“Un-underneath the- no!” I gritted my teeth, feeling the pain in my head redouble. They may have gotten almost everything else out of me, but I wouldn’t give them _that_. “I won’t tell you!”

There was a long pause, and I could feel the alien studying me. I didn’t look up at it, and focused on my hands, balled into fists on my knees. My head ached, like a combination of a hangover and the worst all-night study sessions from college. My breathing was ragged, the air burning as it flowed down my throat.

The alien, a member of their leader or knowledge caste, possibly, had been interrogating me for… I had no idea how long. There wasn’t a clock to watch or anything to tell how much time had passed. It had reached out into my mind time and time again, trying for answers to its questions.

And, to my shame, I had given them. Not a full answer to every question, but far more information then I should. Details on the internal structure of XCOM command, how much we had reverse engineered, even details about my own life. I didn’t want to, but the sheer might of the alien meant I could barely even think before answering. Part of me wondered if the Thin Men we had captured had felt like this. I had never expected to feel sorry for any of the invaders, but a sudden twinge of sympathy entered my mind.

The alien asked me another question.

“I don’t know,” I gasped, feeling the gorge rise in my throat. “I told you, Bradford’s staff always handled that.”

There was a pause in the questioning. This alien was obviously psionic, and to a degree far greater than the sectoids. I wondered if it was communicating with others. Then it asked another question.

“The, the University of Bern,” I moaned, feeling like my head was splitting in two. “M-materials Science. “

A torrent of images flashed through my mind as I was forced to think of where I had studied. Classrooms, dorms, the blue sky, my roommate, all of them called up. My mind didn’t normally jump to so many semi-related topics. It had to be the weight of the alien mind bearing down on me. How I wanted to reach out and snap that purple, leathery neck.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the alien turned, facing the door it had entered from. I momentarily thought about attacking it. It looked so weak and spindly that even _I_ could have broken its neck. But there was still a pressure on my mind, telling me that even though it was leaving, the alien still had its attention on me.

The door hissed open, and I could see the looming bulk of a red-armored figure beyond. The alien floated through, its robes barely brushing the floor. Then the door hissed back shut, leaving me alone in my cell.

I flopped down onto my bed, rubbing my aching head. I _knew_ that this was only a momentary reprieve. If they couldn’t get what they wanted from one session, they had all the time in the world for more and more interviews. I wasn’t going anywhere, after all.

Cracking one eye open, I looked around my cell. Nothing had changed. There was still the bed, the shower, the dancing light in the ceiling. On the other hand, the rumbling in my belly told me that it was probably time for the food to be dispensed.

Until the device was lowered from the ceiling, the most I could do was stare at the dancing lights. And that _was_ surprisingly calming. It seemed to wear away at the pounding, pulsing headache that the psionic interrogation had stirred to life inside of me.

And it helped to distract me from the fact that I was still stark naked. Ever since my lab uniform had vanished, I hadn’t gotten a stitch of clothing to wear. At least the interrogator had been the only alien to actually enter my cell and see me naked. In person, at least. I was completely certain that there were plenty of recording devices in this room, watching and analyzing my every movement.

I idly rubbed my thighs while staring into the light. The low level, dancing, multi-hued lights just seemed to slowly wipe the headache away as I stared, working away the throbbing pain. I had to admit, staring into the light built into the ceiling was my main activity for most of the day. There was nothing else to do, and I swore I could see slowly repeating patterns in the hue and shape of the light.

I kept on staring, slowly feeling my body relaxing. It was so calming, staring into the light. I was completely and utterly helpless, unable to do anything to help myself. But the more I stared into that light, the less it seemed to matter. It felt like if I could just figure out the patterns in the light, and what they meant, everything would be solved.

The same went for the humming I could hear. It seemed less important, somehow, then studying the light. But there was a variation to it, not just the steady buzz I had been forced to listen to when I was first captured. I could tell that there were ups and downs to the humming, but I was only _really_ going to focus on it once I figured out what the light meant.

I was only roused from my study of the light when a new noise entered, piercing the humming. I shook my head and blinked rapidly, looking around. I knew what that sound meant, and my stomach rumbled.

Sure enough, the hatch next to the light was retracting, and the feeding device was being lowered. I sprang to my feet, rubbing my belly. My headache had almost entirely disappeared, and I was _more_ then ready for whatever meal of whatever day this was.

As soon as the feeding device lowered, I reached out and grabbed the base of the feeding shaft, glancing upwards at the larger reservoir. Time to get as much in the way of nutrients as I could. And I had figured out the way to get the most food from the device in the least time possible.

I wrapped my lips around the rounded end of the lower tube. It was just big enough to stretch my jaw, without being so big I couldn’t actually manage it. I told myself this wasn’t like sucking a cock, it was just getting food out of it. White, sticky food, that a slight salty taste that lingered in my mouth. Right…

I started bobbing my head up and down along the rod as quickly as I could. I wrapped my hands around the base of the shaft for balance and had to stand on my toes to get enough height to properly send my mouth along the shaft. It was inconvenient, but I had discovered that there was no way to tug the device any lower. It was a good thing I was such a tall woman.

For all that I told myself this wasn’t like me giving a blowjob, I knew I was still an attractive, completely naked woman frantically bobbing her head up and down a thick shaft to get plenty of white fluid out. At least I could pretend that the unseen cameras weren’t actually here, watching me degrade myself like this. All I could do was focus on getting as much food as possible.

I was growing to like the food, much to my surprise. It still didn’t really taste like anything in particular, beyond the slight salty aftertaste that lingered in my mouth for half an hour after I had the last of it. Maybe because it was a change in what little there was for me to do all day. Maybe it was because I was forgetting how real food tasted. Whatever the reason, I was enjoying my meals more and more, sucking for all I was worth on the shaft, and making my cheeks bulge as I sucked the white fluid in.

And the food didn’t have to be in my mouth. I had discovered that with… oral stimulation, the tube dispensed more food then I could swallow. Instead, when my mouth got too full, I’d pull my head off of the tube, and let the white liquid in my mouth dribble past my lips onto my hand. Then I’d smear the sticky fluid all over my skin, before returning to sucking at the tube. It was humiliating, yes, but it gave me food for later. And the aliens didn’t seem to mind.

And, frankly, the warm white fluid felt rather nice on my skin. It was a nice change from the usual nothingness I felt (you could only take so many showers a day), and it didn’t dry or harden very quickly. I had hours and hours after a feeding session to scoop the, the, the _semen-like substance_ , there, I said it, off of me and eat it. At least, I thought it was hours.

Time was tricky here. Especially since I had found myself losing hold of even my tenuous grip of time while studying the lights. I would stare into the dancing, flickering display and then realize that my body was stiff and sore, as if I had been sitting in place for hours. Sometimes, when it happened right after my meals, all the food I had smeared onto my skin was gone as well. Eaten by me, presumably, without a single memory, or even the aftertaste left on my tongue.

Of course, concentrating on the lights to the exclusion of all else sure beat concentrating on my headache. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been with the alien, but it was still there, softly but insentiently pounding away at my temples. I ignored it as best as I could, focusing on getting as much food out of the shaft as I could. In my mouth, along my body, I didn’t care. Just so long as I did it.

By the time five minutes or so had passed, I had applied some extremely rapid oral stimulation to the feeding tube. The sounds of me gagging on the tube had filled my ears, even drowning out the humming. And I had smeared plenty of the food all over me.

Mostly on my cheeks, shoulders and breasts, I had to admit. The food didn’t slide down very quickly, but it did happen. I didn’t want to have to lick it up off of the floor, so I made certain to apply the food on such parts of my body that were either parallel to the ground, or would drip onto those parts. I wasn’t proud of it, but food was food.

By the time the feeding unit started to retract back into the ceiling, I was feeling almost full. I had swallowed a lot of the food, directly from the source. I gingerly rubbed my belly, wondering once again just what was inside that white liquid. Well, whatever there was, I wasn’t suffering from any vitamin deficiencies yet.

And now that the feeding was over for the day (or at least for several hours, I had _no_ idea how much time was passing), the only thing left for me to do was to continue analyzing the patterns in the light, while eating the snacks on my body whenever I got hungry. After I finished eating the white, glistening food on my breasts and face, if I wanted to take another shower I could do that instead. Or maybe just take a nap.

Or maybe masturbate.

I blinked, not certain just where that idea had come from. Why would I want to touch myself? For all that I was constantly naked, this was _not_ an environment conductive to arousal. Well, my arousal. Maybe to the aliens, this was the equivalent of a brothel.

But I had to admit, the idea had a certain allure. I wasn’t doing all that much. Hell, even watching the lights was more because I knew I should be using my mind on _something_ instead of an actual expectation of finding anything useful out. So why not touch myself?

Even as I wondered _why_ the idea had come to me, I noticed that there was a heat building in my lower belly. It was as if, after so long in a more or less sexless state, I, or at least my body, was finally awakening to the idea of sexual pleasure. And it had been a _very_ long time since I had had sex with anyone, even myself.

I idly trailed my fingers over my cheeks, coming away with a healthy helping of the white, sticky, warm fluid. I slowly licked my fingers clean, trying to get my thoughts straight. Why not masturbate? After all, it wasn’t as if I was doing anything else here. I just needed to get the food off of my body and into my stomach, and then there was nothing stopping me.

Beyond knowing that there were certainly recording devices here, that were certainly watching me. On the other hand, I was already spending every hour of my day naked. And did aliens even have a sex drive? My autopsies led me to think not. So would they care? Probably not.

I nodded my head, realizing that I had talked my mind into doing what my body already wanted. My nipples were already stiff (making the white food catch on them and feel rather _intriguing_ ), my folds were starting to tingle in the prelude to arousal, and I was generally interested in the idea of this happening.

I slumped on the bed, shaking my head in disbelief. And scraping my hands along my body, trying to get as much food on them as I could. This was faster then I normally had my snacks, but if I wanted to deal with the arousal inside of me, it made sense to get started as soon as possible. And I didn’t want to smear the food onto the bed and then roll around in it.

I quickly ran my hands over my body, licking them clean as soon as my fingers were covered with the white liquid. The arousal was growing and growing inside of me, after _years_ of absence. The sooner I could work this tension out, the better.

I didn’t even stop to shower to get the last, filmy remnants off of my skin. As soon as I swallowed the last drop I could collect, I threw myself down onto the bed. One leg hung off of the side of the bed, and my hands started running up and down my body.

It had been so long since I masturbated that I couldn’t exactly remember everything I had once enjoyed. But the heat inside me was strong enough I knew I just needed to do _something_ , and that would be enough. I ran one hand down the side of my body, softly moaning as my fingers pressed against my skin.

Tingles were spreading through my body, growing sharper and sharper as I kept on exploring myself. I closed my eyes, cupping my breasts in my hands. My fingers sank into the soft flesh. It felt wonderful. It was getting harder and harder to remember why I hadn’t masturbated in so long.

I let go of my breasts, and ran one hand down to my pussy. It was wet, and when my fingers brushed against my clit, it felt so, so good. I repeated the motion, moaning softly as the sensations ran through me. It was like there was a fire inside of me, and my touches were only making it grow hotter and hotter. But there was no way I could stop now.

I rolled over onto my front, my hand underneath me. Two fingers were sliding into my pussy, pumping in and out. Gott, I was wet. My other hand was pressed in between my bed and my body, playing with my boobs. My stiff nipples dug into the material of the bed or my hand.

I wasn’t even really masturbating _to_ anything. Random, disconnected images jumped into my mind before leaving just as quickly. But in between, there was just the long stretches of pleasure, as I masturbated. Thoughts of all kinds of things; my past boyfriends, hard dicks, rabbits, the impassive mask of the alien interrogator, cum (or was it my food? I couldn’t tell), all sorts of things, some of them sexy, some of them not, jumped through my mind as I touched myself. And a lot of the images turned me on.

I tried to keep myself from moaning, before realizing how silly I was being. Either I was being watched or I wasn’t. Making sounds wouldn’t change anything. Hell, why not give them a show? Either the invaders were completely sexless, or they thought that sectoids and floaters were the embodiment of sexuality.

I really let my voice run wild, moaning and squealing as I touched myself. It felt wonderful, plunging my fingers deep into my core and playing with my breasts. Once again, I rolled over, propping one leg up against the wall, giving me as much room to work as I needed. My other leg was once again hanging off the bed, my foot tapping against the floor.

My breath was starting to catch in my throat, the physical sensations welling up inside of me. I was starting to feel better and better, the pleasure beating inside of me. I was going to cum soon and I was going to cum _hard_. It would feel _wonderful_ , I already knew. After so long denying myself, for no reason whatsoever, I was going to have a wonderful, wonderful orgasm.

I bit my lip, my scream muffled as my walls clamped down around my pussy. My back lifted off the bed, my entire body shaking like a willow in the wind. It was amazing, the best feeling I could remember in years. I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes, it was so intense.

Then I collapsed on the bed, chest heaving as I fought for breath. I slid my fingers out from my pussy, feeling a slight sensation of loss as I was left empty. I stared at the ceiling above me, watching the lights shift and dance. _Wow_. I was suddenly unspeakably glad that the idea to masturbate had come to me.

For that matter, I thought as fatigue started to tug at my eyelids, there wasn’t a single reason I couldn’t do this again. I could add masturbation to my list of things to do, right in between watching the lights for patterns and taking long showers. In fact, I should probably masturbate before I took showers in truth, since I was feeling a bit… sticky.

In a bit, though. I told myself I just needed to close my eyes for a bit. Then I would be able to clean myself up. Just a short little nap, and I could get back to my day…  
 *******  
I woke up, groaning and clutching my head. It hurt, a kind of itching sensation right along my scalp. A delayed side-effect of the interrogation? Then my fingers found the spot. The _spots_.

There were two tiny bumps in the middle of my hair. I froze, gingerly patting them, a dozen horrifying possibilities flashing through my head all at once. The spots seemed just to be two raised bumps around an inch or so across. It was a bit painful as I pressed down on them, but not precisely _painful_.

And there was a similar itching sensation at the base of my spine. I sat up, feeling something sliding off of me. My fingers shot down my back, rubbing at the bump. It seemed a lot bigger then the ones on my head. Still just a bump, without the feeling of any liquid underneath it.

Yay. I had wanted something more to distract my mind with then just the patterns in the light. Now I had possibly cancerous growths to worry about. Wasn’t I _lucky_.

I closed my eyes and forced my breathing back down to a normal level. Panicking wouldn’t do me any good right now. I had to stay calm, and think things through. And see what I could do with the resources on hand.

That thought connected to a stray memory. What exactly had fallen off of me? I didn’t have any possessions in here. Not even a blanket, not that I needed one in the warm, dead air.

I looked down at the floor. There, slightly unfolded from the fall, was a black… something. Frowning, I leaned down and picked it up. It unfolded in my grip, leaving me staring at a black leotard.

…What?

Seriously, what was this? Was it for me? Why? Why this? Why now? I turned it over in my hands, examining it.

It was a leotard, all right. A backless and shoulderless one, that looked like it stayed up by how it hung over the wearer’s breasts (part of them, at least. The cleavage seemed to end well below the wearer’s breasts), before shooting down to end just above her rear. And even from a quick inspection, I could tell it seemed to be in my size. No labels, of course.

I idly tossed the leotard up and down. So, this was meant for me. Why else would it be here? But _why_ was it meant for me? The aliens obviously didn’t have a problem with nudity, for myself or for them. So why give it to me? What would happen if I refused to put it on?

Not feed me, obviously. Or have another session with the interrogator, while I was still feeling a slight headache. Okay, so I was going to have to wear the leotard. Rolling my eyes and grumbling, I struggled into the leotard. It did feel kind of weird to be wearing clothing after being naked for… however long I had been in here. But it still felt nice to actually be wearing clothes again. Even skimpy, inadequate, overly sexualized clothes.

I looked over myself, standing up in my bare feet. The leotard clung tightly to my body. I ran my hands over my breasts, frowning. No, that wasn’t my imagination. My nipples really were sticking out from this. I sighed, reaching backwards to pat at the bump on my spine.

Well, that was surprising. I hadn’t noticed before, but there was a small flap in the leotard, right over the bump. _Exactly_ over the bump.

Okay, so this obviously wasn’t cancer. The aliens knew about the bumps, before I did even. Obviously they had, somehow, caused them to grow. And, presumably, keep on growing until some stage. What? When? I had no way of knowing, beyond waiting.

I sat down heavily on the bed, moodily staring at the floor. I wished I had the slightest idea why the aliens thought that now was the appropriate time to give me a leotard. Or mess around with my body.

I pinched the fabric of the leotard, drawing it away from my body. It was very thin and very tight. Not much give to it, and I didn’t want to try too much testing, just in case I ended up naked all over again. Now that I had clothing, I wasn’t going to give it up.

As my mind worked over the events of the past ten minutes, my gaze was slowly drawn upward. There was something about the ceiling-mounted light that had a strange attraction for me. I stared up into the flickering, dancing lights once again, letting my eyes rest of them while my mind turned over the various questions that had been posed to me.

Why were the aliens doing all of this? What was in it for them? I didn’t have the slightest idea, beyond possibly that this was how they entertained themselves. And as answers went, that seemed pretty weak. It didn’t really answer any of the big questions.

Why the leotard? Obviously the aliens could inform themselves on how humans dressed. The blue suits of the Thin Men were proof enough of that. But why a leotard? And, once that was answered, why a leotard that was even more sexualized then normal? This looked like it belonged at a club that relied on the sexiness of the waitresses to ensure the male customers didn’t realize how much they were paying for such bad drinks. Though television had also indicated that the women there wore fishnet stockings and high heeled shoes. There was nothing here but the leotard.

What were they doing to me? Why the three bumps? The ones on my head, that at least could be so that I answered the questions about XCOM. Maybe, possibly, since I didn’t really know what, if anything, was inside the swelling. But what about the larger one on the base of my spine? Was there some kind of connection between psionic ability and the spinal column?

I got quite frustrated thinking over those questions, and all the other ones that were filling my mind. No answers were coming, and I wasn’t doing anything but chasing my thoughts round and round, bouncing off the insides of my skull. I knew my brain was going rusty with disuse. Back at XCOM, I wouldn’t have stopped working on these problems until I collapsed at my station.

Here, though, with no tools, no labs, no colleagues, no way to gather information, I was stuck, stuck, stuck. I forced myself to stop thinking about it all before I went _nuts_.

Instead, I glumly stared at the flickering lights, and listened to the hum. I could _tell_ that the two of them were in synch. I didn’t know _how_ they were matching with each other, but I knew that they were. Somehow. And at least relentless observation had a larger chance of giving me some kind of clue.

I tapped my fingers on my knees, trying to get used to the feeling of fabric tightly pressing against my body, after so long going naked. I still wished I had some more clothing. Something to cover up my breasts, for one. I felt like if I took a deep breath, then my boobs my _breasts_ , they were my _breasts_ , you’re not some drunken lecher, Moira, would come popping out and jiggle all over the place.

That would have been humiliating, even if I was the only one who would know about it. Or, more likely, the only one who would care. Somehow, it felt worse to consider my breasts falling out of my leotard now that I had clothes, instead of them just being exposed because I was naked. Ah, the wonders of the human mind.

I paused as a thought struck me. Was this a reward, for giving so much information in the interrogation? It made me sick to my stomach to think that they had gotten so much use out of the information I had so shamefully shared. But it did seem to add up.

The leotard exposed my upper breasts and my shoulders. I kept extra food on my shoulders and breasts. The leotard, I checked, was easy enough to pull to one side, baring my pussy. AKA, easy enough for me to masturbate just like I had been earlier, playing with my breasts and my pussy.

Was that it? Did they think that this was a favor, a reward for my cooperation? That I would be more willing to answer questions, like where XCOM was located, or the specifications of our interceptors, because I had clothing?

I was insulted. I had answered those questions because they had been forced out of me. Anything I had managed to keep hidden, was still a secret because the alien hadn’t wanted to damage my mind by ripping the information out of my living brain. Getting rewarded with roughly half of a Playboy bunny suit wasn’t going to make me like the aliens more.

Still, I didn’t move to tear it off of me. Even skimpy, sexualized clothing was still clothing, and a lot more then what I had to wear before I took that nap. And the satisfaction of seeing through the alien scheme, at least in part, sent a warm glow through me.

Ah yes, that was why I had given up sex, and even masturbation. Because the wonderful rush of satisfaction I got from solving a problem was so, so much better than the physical slapping of body parts against each other. Now if only there was something else I could work on to get that rush of victory again. Because there was little here for my mind to successfully work at, and an unlimited amount of time to masturbate in.

I still smiled to myself, kicking my heels back and forth. It seemed to me that I deserved a small treat after solving that kind of problem. And since my bottle of champagne was rather inconveniently located at the moment, the best I could do was spend a while relaxing, watching the lights.

I focused on the lights, focused on the humming. I could tell that even more answers were there. And that, hopefully, I would be smart enough to find them. I just needed to approach the problem in the right way.

If the aliens thought I was going to stay trapped here forever, spilling my guts, they were in for quite the surprise.   


 


	3. How To Train Your Bunny Ch. 3

**How to Train Your Bunny Chapter Three**

  
I smiled as I played with myself. This was so _fun_. It was so nice of the aliens to give me something to do while I was all alone in here.

I wasn’t _masturbating_ or anything. Not yet, at least. No, I was just playing with the cute little rabbit ears and tail that were growing on me (and growing in the correct spots, too. I wouldn’t have looked nearly as cute if the ears were growing out of my arms or something.)

They were so soft and sensitive. I shivered in pleasure as I ran my hand along one blonde ear, feeling the sensations run right back down the ear and into my brain. I was feeling _nice_.

Of course, it wasn’t all fun and games. There was still a lot for me to figure out here, even after everything I already _had_ discovered. It stretched my brains to the limit, deciphering everything here in this cell, but that was why I was head of the Research Team at XCOM.

For instance, I had discovered that the showerhead could come off. It would just pop right off in my hand, the jets of water still pumping out of it. That had been a _big_ achievement, one I was still proud of. Especially because it gave me a new way to masturbate.

It would feel so _good_ , basking in the rewards of my cleverness, feeling the soft jets of warm water pounding against my pussy. I’d lean against the black wall, my head resting against it, feeling the water stimulating me in an entirely different, but equally wonderful, way compared to my fingers. I’d scream out my orgasm, and then have to take another shower, just to get myself _actually_ dry.

And there was a lot more of me to get dry these days. Not just my super cute and fluffy tail and ears, but also my boobs. I had first noticed it a few days- a few feeding times ago. My breasts weren’t the same size as they had always been. They were slowly getting bigger and bigger.

I wondered _why_ exactly. The science behind it was surely fascinating, but I just didn’t have the equipment to try and figure it out. The only measuring devices I had were my fingers.

Which, I giggled, could be quite enough. Sinking my hands into my tits, feeling the give and warmth as I played with them… Yeah, my scientific inquiries were _quite_ rewarding. I was still wondering just how big they were actually going to get, though. They were already made twenty five percent larger than they had been.

And about as sensitive. I kind of hoped that the increase in sensitivity wouldn’t keep on growing in time with the size of them. That could get very, very distracting.

Right now, it was only distracting. Especially when I put on the clothes the aliens had so thoughtfully given me. The leotard still clung tightly to my body, even with the gap in the rear for my sexy blonde tail to poke through. And it was clinging even more tightly to me now that my boobs were getting bigger.

The leotard wasn’t that modest to begin with, and now with my growth, it was showing off a bit more cleavage every day. Of course, I still wore it. The aliens had given it to me and it would be _rude_ to not use their gift. And I had been raised better by that. By… someone. The memories were a bit fuzzy, and the idea that the slender, robed aliens had been responsible kept on appearing in my mind’s eye. And _that_ surely couldn’t be right.

I giggled softly. It was all so confusing! I should go focus on something else, and let my mind work over on some other problem. And I had the perfect candidate for the job.

The aliens really were generous. They’d given me a sexy leotard to wear, cute little bunny ears and tail, which were still growing, along with my boobies, a detachable showerhead to masturbate with… And the original gift they had given me was still as interesting and complex as it ever had been.

I sat on the edge of my bed, bare feet kicking back and forth as I stared up into the dancing lights. I was steadily making progress on it, and with the humming sound. Why, just yesterday, I had discovered that if I _thought_ at it the right way, I could make the light change into something else! I hadn’t known I was psionic, and, to be fair, I hadn’t managed to affect anything else. But it was still a _major_ milestone.

I stared into the dancing, swirling, changing light, letting my mind sink into the right way of thinking to attune myself with the light. A kind of content lethargy crept over me as I stared, my mind slowly coming into tune. Even like this, not quite on the right wavelength, I could see that there were complex patterns in the light. But I needed to go a bit further down to properly understand them.

And then I managed it. I felt like I was on the end of a rope, floating above my body as I stared into the light. I could still _feel_ my body, but actually doing anything with it was impossible right now. Not even closing my mouth to stop me from drooling on my breasts.

I was in sync with the lights by now. Somehow, there was the weird feeling of the gaunt alien who had interrogated me. I didn’t know why. The light and the joy and the oneness I had here wasn’t at all like him. But my mind kept on drifting towards him, or others like him, as I stared into the lights. It was a wonderful feeling, even if I still remembered the pain of the psionic interrogation.

Now that I was like this, I could properly focus on the patterns in the light. There were all kinds of patterns, some of them puzzles. I was slowly solving each one of them, bit by bit.

And they were tough puzzles! I had to really push my self to solve them, but the knowledge that I was doing a good job always made it worthwhile. There was _such_ a satisfying rush through my entire body whenever I managed to solve one. It was just as good as an orgasm, and I would be left shaking and drooling… drooling even more, after figuring one out.

Right now, I slowly focused on one that had really been giving me a lot of problems. The image of it seemed to _appear_ in my mind, fully formed as my eyes widely stared upwards at the dancing lights. I let my mind rest on it for a while, waiting for the acknowledgment of the lights.

Then I blinked and slowly looked down, away from the lights. The puzzle had appeared, hovering in the middle of the room. I slowly blinked and felt a smile creep across my face, spreading from ear to ear.

Dazedly, I pushed myself up and staggered over to the puzzle. It felt like I was walking or thinking through a thick cloud, my body so much slower to respond then it should have been. But I didn’t feel like there was anything _wrong_ with me. Just a gentle haziness as I focused on something more important.

I looked at the puzzle, gently smiling as I swayed from side to side. It was a tough puzzle, one that I would really feel good about solving. It was a three by three grid, with nine white blocks. I could tell that I needed to figure out how to change all of the white blocks to black. The tricky part was that whatever block I touched to change, the ones next to it would change as well.

Like I said, this was _tricky_. I had worked on harder problems over the years, but not many. And that would just make it all the sweeter when I figured out how this worked.

I started working on the puzzle, my brow slowly furrowing in concentration as I worked on it. I did my best to ignore everything else, focusing on just the puzzle. Sure, that meant my body was left to its own devices, but that was alright, really.

Even if it meant I started masturbating. Well, my body started masturbating, at least. I was distantly aware that even as I poked and prodded at the puzzle, my hands were doing their own thing. But it would take _way_ too much mental effort to stop them. I’d just have to ignore them while I tried to work out how to change everything to the way it should be.

One hand slid underneath my leotard, my fingers gliding along my crotch, heading towards my pussy. My other hand was already at my breasts, making one big boob pop out of the leotard. It felt nice, but it was a distant, hazy kind of nice. I was still _really_ focused on solving the tough puzzle in front of me.

I may not be getting anywhere fast, but that didn’t mean I was going to give up! I was going to keep on figuring this out. And there was such a nice reward for when I managed to solve a puzzle. Two rewards, actually. One was the knowledge that my mind was still working as well as it ever was. The other was that the aliens would graciously give me a treat for solving it.

I could feel my heart beating faster as my fingers slid inside of me. I was so wet, and even though I was focusing _really_ hard on the puzzle, I could still feel the pleasure growing inside of me. I could even feel my cute little tail twitching behind me, wagging from side to side just a little bit.

“Oh, _darn_ it!”

I pouted. I had been _so_ close to solving the fiendishly complex puzzle. There had just been one white tile left to switch over. But when I mentally pressed that one, two more black blocks had switched over. I hadn’t been that close at all! _So_ unfair.

But I wouldn’t let myself give up just because of that. I mentally frowned and kept on working. I was going to solve this, no matter how hard it was.

And even as I focused on figuring out the complex puzzle, my body was off doing its own stuff. I had to admit, it was starting to feel pretty good, kind of distracting me as I worked and worked on the puzzle. Three of my fingers were pumping in and out of my pussy, the wet sounds reaching my ears even as I focused on the puzzle. And my other hand was still playing with my big, soft, sensitive boob.

It wasn’t really surprising that me, or my body, at least, was masturbating. I had was horny more and more often, lately. My body had _needs_ , needs that I really did need to fulfill. And there was so little I needed to do these days, there was no reason for me not to masturbate.

I tended to masturbate in the shower, when I was bored, while I was waiting for my body to dry after taking a shower… Last time I had ate, I had been so horny that I had even masturbated while I was sucking my meal out of the feeding unit.

On that note, the feeding unit was another triumph of the mind. I had figured out that if I moved my head vigorously along the shaft, I could get all the food I needed. I needed to move _really_ fast, though, and I needed to have the shaft enter my throat, though. But when I did that, I managed to get so much food out of the device, I didn’t even need to wear any on my face or my breasts for later.

And that was a good thing, because if I still had to do that, it might mean that I would have stained the leotard with the white, sticky food. And that would be an outright insult to the aliens, using one thing they gave me to make another dirty. If I stained the leotard, I honestly thought I would be _deserved_ to be punished for wasting their gifts.

I had no idea what that punishment would look like, but for some reason, whenever I thought about it, the idea of one of the big green-armored warriors bending me over his (or her, maybe) lap and spanking me somehow felt right. And weird, since I wasn’t a child to be disciplined like that. Oh well, until I _actually_ messed up, it was all just a thought anyways.

And I should be using all of my thoughts on this darn puzzle. It was _tough_. I was starting to feel the mental strain as I worked on it, my thoughts making the tiles flip between white and black over and over again. A couple of times, I was so, _so_ close to solving it out, only for one or two remaining tiles to force me to start all over again. It was frustrating, but I kept going. I had analyzed the alien’s ships for, for… I knew I had done a lot of intellectually strenuous work, and I wasn’t going to give up on this.

I distantly heard my own panting as the pleasure rose higher and higher inside of me. It felt _nice_ , intruding even on my efforts to solve the puzzle. But I was one smart girl! Not even something as good as masturbating was enough to make me stop. I could _feel_ that I was on the track to finally solving this devilishly difficult puzzle.

Not even pinching my nipple was enough to make me stop trying. My hips were jerking back and forth, grinding against the heel of my head. I knew I could stop my body from moving in such a lewd way, but what was the point? Masturbating felt nice, and it wasn’t stopping me from solving this puzzle.

And, to my joy, I realized that I had just about solved it. There were only three white tiles left in the entire puzzle. And they were all in one corner. I just needed to tap the center one and-!

And I did it. The entire square was black, not a single white block left. I had solved it!

The pleasure and satisfaction from solving one of the most difficult problems in my life was so intense and overwhelming that I almost instantly ended up in my body, rocketing down the line connecting my mind to it. My eyes opened wide as the intellectual satisfaction of solving this washed up against the purely physical pleasure from my masturbation. And now I was _really_ glad that my body had started touching itself all on its own.

I was feeling _so_ good, and the way the two sources of satisfaction mingled together was so much better then they ever could have been separately. And I was _so_ close to my earthly peak of pleasure.

The pleasure from masturbating was so much sharper now that I could focus on my own body. The pace I was sliding my fingers in and out of my pussy picked up, and I sank to my knees, my other hand playing with my breast. It felt so good, my entire body was buzzing with pleasure as I masturbated. And my mind was still riding high on doing such a good job with the puzzle.

And then, finally, I came. And it felt _great_. I gasped, falling backwards onto the floor, wide eyes staring upward into the ceiling light, and still not really understanding the patterns. There was no room in my brain right now to think. There was just pleasure, pure, pure pleasure that was rocking through me, making me feel so good. My pussy squeezed down around my fingers, and my boobs were jiggling all over.

“Yes, yes, more, good, yes!”

A nonsensical babble spilled from my lips as I came. It felt wonderful, the best feeling I had. And yet, there was still something inside of me telling me that there was a way for me to feel even _better_. I didn’t know what it was, but something about it said that I couldn’t get that kind of pleasure on my own.

Finally, the overwhelming pleasure ebbed out of me. I stared upwards, trying to gather my wits back together. As much as I could, at least. That had been a _good_ orgasm, especially with the hint that there was some way for me to feel even better then I already did when I masturbated.

And, of course, I was still horny. Not _very_ horny, not compared to how I had been feeling when I started watching the beautiful lights. But there was still something rolling around inside of me that told me I would be touching myself again before the hour was out.

I giggled, thinking about how fun it would be to have that happen. Masturbating sure was fun.

I slowly sat up. The blood pounded in my head for a moment, and I raised my hands to massage my head. And that led so _naturally_ to playing with my ears, too. It felt nice to run my fingers along them. The kind of nice I felt when running my hands along my thighs, too.

It was so nice of the aliens to give me a functioning, sensitive set of bunny ears. I just wished there was a mirror or something so that I could tell just how cute, exactly, I looked with them.

I smiled to myself as I climbed to my feet. Even if I couldn’t see how nice my ears and tail looked on me, at least the aliens could. I still hadn’t found where the recording devices were, but I was sure they were here. And since the aliens were watching me, then it was my _duty_ to look as cute and sexy and happy for them as I could.

After all, they were giving me clothes and food and a room of my own. And they weren’t asking for anything in return. The least I could do was show how happy it all made me.

Humming under my breath, I turned back to my bed. While I was still thinking about how nice the aliens were and how I should do something for them, maybe I should start masturbating again. I sure was horny enough to want to try, after all.

“Ooh, pretty!”

While I had been wracking my brains over the puzzle, the aliens had left me something! That was so nice of them. Three things, actually.

One of them was the usual pill I got from solving a puzzle. It was only a few centimeters long, but it tasted _so_ good. Kind of like the food I had, but so much _more_. It was a tasty, tasty treat, one that I always enjoyed and could never put off taking.

But now there was a new thing. A pair of things, really. A cute pair of red high heels.

I didn’t hesitate for a second. I put them on and stood up. They fit perfectly, even with the heels being so high. Ten centimeters, easily. That was more then I had ever worn back when I was.. I was… wherever I had been before the aliens had kindly taken me in.

And yet, somehow, it was so _easy_ to move around in them. I tried it out, walking from one end of my room to the other. Even though there were such high heels on them, and after such a long time of going barefoot, I didn’t have a single problem walking in them.

And yet, somehow, it felt like there was something _missing_. I wasn’t sure what, but something nagged at me. Like there was something more I could be wearing, maybe. Or that there was something I could be doing while wearing these. I just didn’t know _what_.

Still, I was Dr. Moira Vahlen. If anybody could figure out what was wrong, it would be me! That was just a fact.

Oh! And I had almost forgotten! There was the usual treat for solving a puzzle. I scooped up the pill. I looked at it for a moment, smiling, anticipating how good it was going to taste. Then I ate it.

Instantly, I felt the wonderful taste flooding my mouth. It was made all the better because it was one of the mere three things I got to taste lately. The almost non-existent taste of the _actual_ food, and the taste of my own arousal. And this was better than either of them.

I shivered, almost going to my knees as I basked in the taste. It was _so_ great. Better then anything. It was almost as good as sex. It was almost _like_ sex. I could feel my nipples stiffening inside my leotard, and my pussy was getting damp again.

I reluctantly swallowed, feeling the stuff inside the pill slide down my throat and into my stomach. Oh, that was such a great taste. It was such a great reward for solving a puzzle, too.

I sighed happily, staring ahead and slowly licking my lips. Man, I felt _so_ good after that. It was the perfect thing to think back on as I went on with my day. After all, I had a full schedule of doing everything I could in this small room to take up my time with.

My gaze was drawn by the flickering lights on top of the ceiling. There seemed to be something new in it. Maybe a new color, though I thought that all the colors of the spectrum were already in it. But maybe I had been wrong! It had been known to happen before.

Furrowing my brow in an expression of intense concentration, I stared into the light once more. This time, I wasn’t trying to figure out a puzzle. I was trying to figure out what had changed.

Then I realized what had happened. Honestly, it was so simple I was kind of embarrassed that I hadn’t figured it out already. My brain must be more tired then I had thought, after going to all the effort of solving that puzzle.

The lights were _telling_ me something. I wondered why I hadn’t ever realized that before. Or had I? I couldn’t remember right away. And it didn’t _matter_. What was important was that I needed to listen to what I was being told.

I eagerly stared upwards, taking a few tottering steps forward to better look. I was only barely aware of how far forward I was leaning. What was important was that I was being talked to, and I had to listen.

Weird flickerings in the light were instantly translated in my mind into lessons, pictures and concepts. I was so smart, of course, that it barely took any time at all for me to understand what I needed to do.

I was going to start improving my body. The aliens were already graciously helping me with that, with my still-growing tail and ears. But there was some stuff _I_ had to do. A stretching routine.

There was a tingle in my lower belly at the thought of that. But I was barely disappointed at all when what the stretching routine _really_ was was revealed to me. The goal was to turn me into a gymnast, or at least someone who could put both her feet behind her head. And do all kinds of other things, too.

The image that stayed with me was of a cute blonde woman with rabbit ears pressed up against a pole. Both of her legs were pressed against the pole. But one foot was on the floor, one was on the ceiling, and her body was parallel with both. The aliens wanted me to be able to do that.

And I _would_. As soon as I could. Not only was them wanting me to do something a good reason to do it, but it looked _fun_. I had always been so focused on the _mind_ , thinking, planning, analyzing. Physically, I hadn’t done much more then keep myself in shape. I hadn’t really _used_ my body.

And now was a perfect time to change that. Especially with the alien’s helping me by presenting a lesson plan. I could already hazily see the outline of what they wanted me to do to work myself up to that point.

It would be tough, it would be challenging, and it wouldn’t stop me. I had _never_ let myself be stopped from doing something just because it was tough. Heck, look at all the work I put into the puzzle just a few minutes ago! If my brain could do that, then my body could do this.

I nodded in satisfaction and affirmation, confident that I could get as limber and loose as the aliens wanted me to be. _And_ I would do it while wearing these high heels. I’d show them that I was grateful for everything they had given me. They’d see what I could do.

In fact, I should start _now_. Sure, the later sessions would need a pole for me to dance around, but right now, I just needed to get loose and limber. Heh, _loose_. I giggled to myself. If the aliens _really_ wanted me to get loose, then they should give me a toy to play with. I would bet that the big green guys had a big (maybe green?) dick. If they would give me a dildo of one of those big boys, I’d be loosened up in a hurry.

I smiled to myself as I sank down to the ground. It had been a long, _long_ time since I was in public schooling and did stretches. But since I was, you know, Moira Vahlen, I could still kind of remember some of what we had done to loosen up.

I stuck one leg out in front of me, and slowly, _slooooowly_ , leaned forward, my fingers straining to grab my foot. I didn’t make it. There were still a good fifteen centimeters between the tip of my trembling fingers and my foot by the time my back insistently informed me that was as far forward as I was going to go.

But I didn’t let that stop me. Okay, yes, it stopped me _now_ , _here_. But it wouldn’t stop me for long. Soon enough, I was sure, I would be able to manage it.

For now, though, I looked up into the dancing light, waiting for my next set of instructions. I didn’t know what the aliens would have me do next. But I did know I would do my _very best_ to make certain that I did it as well as possible.

That was just the kind of person I was.   


 


	4. How To Train Your Bunny Ch. 4

**How to Train Your Bunny Ch. 4**  


I was being told something, but I couldn't understand what. I blinked, and rubbed my eyes, staring into the dancing lights. It was _so_ hard to focus lately, to think about anything but how hot and turned on I was.

But I was Doctor Moira Vahlen. I wasn't going to give up on something just because it was hard. I furrowed my brow as I stared into the ever-shifting lights, willing the answer to come. It was there, I just had to think about it the right way. I just... had... to... keeeeeeeee  


 *******

Vee’s head bobbed up and down as she danced in time with the music. She was doing such a good job! The masters were going to so proud of her once she got this right!

Vee’s long bunny ears flopped around on her head and her tail twitched as she danced, swinging herself around the pole. She was feeling so good, and she _knew_ she was getting this right, acting just like how a good bunny girl should! She was doing what she was told to do and it felt so _good_ to do that.

The room spun around Vee as she danced. She could see everything every few seconds. The shower, her bed, and, always, the flashing lights up above her that made her feel so _happy_ whenever she looked into them. And even happier when there were instructions from the masters on what to do next.

Like this! Vee had just been staring into the dancing lights, slowly playing with her big, soft titties when she had realized that the masters wanted her to start learning a new dance routine. She didn’t know _why_ because nobody ever came to watch her, but that wasn’t what was important. What _mattered_ was that the masters had told her to do something, and Vee was so _grateful_ to them that she instantly started doing it.

After all, the masters had done so much for Vee. To Vee? Vee’s eyebrows furrowed as she thought about it. No, it was certainly _for_ Vee. Obviously. After all, the cute clothes the masters gave her, the fun toys to play with, that all showed how much they liked Vee. She was _glad_ they had taken her from… wherever she had been before. Vee couldn’t quite remember any details, but she _had_ to have been unhappy there, even with her smoking hot body and her cute ears and tail.

Nodding to herself, Vee started climbing up the pole the masters had given her. Once she was at the top, she wrapped her firm thighs tightly around the pole and leaned back. She slowly slid down around the pole, spinning in a circle as she sank lower and lower. By the time her fingers brushed the floor, Vee’s normal smile was fantastically huge. She had done it!

That had been one tough move to learn. And to get her body in shape for, too. But now, Vee patted her thighs, feeling the strong, quivering muscles underneath her soft, flawless skin, now, Vee had done it. She had done what had been _burning_ inside her, ever since the masters told her she should be working on a new move.

Vee was so happy that she had mastered another dance move, she jumped up and cheered, making her tits shake in the black leotard. It felt so _good_ to learn something that the masters wanted her to learn. And that wasn’t even including the tasty treats they gave her. Or, even better, something more permanent than treats.

Vee ran her legs up and down her fishnet stockings. The masters had given these to her once she had gotten flexible enough, and she was _so_ grateful to them for it. Her legs looked so hot in them!

Vee just wished that there were some masters around to actually watch her. Or do more then watch, she giggled. Sure, they were probably looking in with their minds, but Vee was ready to really _meet_ her masters. It had been so long even since that fun interview. She was ready for a lot more by now.

A _lot_ more. The toys the masters gave her were nice, but Vee _knew_ she was ready for a lot more. Still, they’d give her more when they were ready to do so. And the masters knew best, obviously! They were so much smarter than her, after all.

Vee sprang up to do some stretches. The routines she was learning were totally fun, but she knew she still had to the basics! Leaning forward, bringing her feet up to either side of her head, there were all kinds of things that weren’t exactly dancing that Vee needed to keep working on. She had to get good enough for the masters, obviously!

Vee knew she had to be the perfect bunny girl for the masters. And that meant keeping herself in shape! Get all those muscles nice and ready, for when the masters finally fucked her so hard she couldn’t feel a single one of them.

Vee couldn’t help it. When she lay on her back and starting lifting her legs up, she just felt so _nice_. By the time her legs were running along her body, and her ankles were level with her cheeks, Vee just _had_ to do it. Vee’s hands slid down to her crotch, and pulled apart her lower lips. It felt so _nice_ to do that, even though her sexy leotard covered up her pussy.

Vee stayed in that position for a while, closing her eyes to better enjoy the idea dancing through her head. Doing this for a master, _any_ kind of master, seeing their big, thick, tasty (Vee was _sure_ that it was tasty, even if she had never gotten to see one) cock getting harder and harder as they stared down at Vee’s wet, pink pussy. And then they would actually start fucking her. Oh, that was _such_ a nice idea! Vee hoped it happened soon.

And the best way to make that happen was to make certain that Vee _deserved_ to have it happen to her! And that meant she had to keep on being the bestest bunny girl there ever was! And since she had finished her dance practice and stretching routines, that meant it was time to… Vee wasn’t sure. Time to dance again?

Then she slapped her head and giggled. She was so silly! It was time to wait for her reward from the masters! How could she have forgotten? She’d space out on her own name, next!

Vee turned around to look at her bed, fingers beating at her sides in anticipation. Only to find that, as usual, the masters had thought of… you know, _stuff_ , faster than Vee had. Not only was the tasty, tasty pill there, there was even something else.

Vee crossed the space between her and her bed in an instant. She held the pill in one hand, and looked down at her other gift. She was so happy that the masters were so glad with her that they would give her a new treat! And it was such a pretty treat, too.

It was a red bow, the perfect size to sit in Vee’s cleavage. It would look so _nice_ , the bright red going so well with the black of the leotard and the creamy paleness of Vee’s boobies. She quickly fastened it on herself, wishing she had a mirror so that she could see just how cute she looked right now.

Instead, Vee just had to look down at her cleavage. And there was so much of it, too. Her boobs were _big_. She thought they were bigger then they had been, even if she couldn’t remember how big they had been. Oh well, worrying about that kind of thing never got her anywhere! It was _so_ much better to focus on how nice and soft her titties were.

And they were very soft. Vee closed her eyes and smiled as she ran her hands over her boobs, fingers gliding over the smooth fabric of the leotard and the soft flesh of her breasts. She shivered, feeling her stiff nipples sticking out and pressing against her palms. Vee loved her boobies. And the rest of her body, too.

Vee tossed the pill into her mouth, smiling as she did so. Today was turning out to be a _really_ good day. She closed her eyes and pressed the pill against the top of her mouth. The pill started to melt, flooding Vee’s tongue with the tasty treat contained inside it.

Vee’s knees went wobbly as she felt the flavor flood her mouth. Wow, she loved that taste. And there was always so _much_ of it, too. Vee didn’t know how the masters managed to get so much of the tasty, salty, sweet flavor inside the pill, but she was glad they did.

Vee’s hands ran over her body, touching herself as she felt the pill drive all the other flavors in her mouth out. It was so good, almost as good as cumming. Vee always loved taking these pills, and she was always sad when the taste slowly faded. But at least she knew how to get more! Just be a good girl, and Vee could get a steady supply of little pills. And, honestly, it was so easy to be a good girl that Vee didn’t know how to be a _bad_ girl.

Well, now that Vee’s dancing exercise was done for the day, it was time for some _more_ exercise. Exercise that was even better then dancing, unbelievably. This kind of exercise let her cum and cum.

Vee almost skipped over to the exercise machine, her ten-centimeter heels clicking on the floor. She knew she was really lucky that exercise was so much fun. Sure, she was left sweaty and sore by the end of it, but it was a _good_ kind of sweaty. And a good kind of sore, too, just like what Vee thought getting spanked by a master would feel like after they were done.

Before Vee sat down on the machine, she made sure to pull the leotard to the side, baring her pussy and ass. She had forgotten to do that once. And she sure wouldn’t forget ever again!

With that done, Vee sank down, positioning herself just so. Her hands rested on the handles to either side of her. Arousal was already running through her body. Oh, this was going to feel so good, she could hardly _wait_ for it to happen. And happen and happen and happen.

There wasn’t any need for Vee to get herself ready. She was naturally horny and wet, all the time. And she got even more wet when she thought about getting to fuck herself, in a way that was _so_ much better then her hands ever could be. (Better than her tongue? Maybe, but Vee just wasn’t _quite_ flexible enough to manage that.)

Vee sat down, her thick, firm thighs to either side of the machine. She hummed to herself as she waited for the machine to start. She had no idea _when_ it would start, or what it was going to do to her. And that really wasn’t the kind of thing she needed to worry herself about. The masters were going to take care of everything for her, just like they always did.

And while she waited for them to decide how she was going to be exercising today, there was no reason Vee couldn’t start having some fun on her own. Her hands returned to her breasts, pulling a nice big boob out of the leotard. Vee started to play with it, moaning and sighing as her fingers sunk into her soft flesh. This felt so good, and Vee knew she was lucky to have such big boobies. After all, the masters could have picked _anyone_ to be their happy bunny, and they had chosen her!

As soon as Vee thought about how much she owed her masters, the machine sprang to life. A huge smile spread across Vee’s face as she felt the machine start to hum. Not enough to feel _good_ or anything, but Vee did feel good anyways. Because she knew what was about to happen, and that sort of thing made Vee feel _great_.

Sure enough, a shaft rose out from inside the machine. Vee couldn’t see what it was, but she sure could feel it. It was pressing right up against her wet pussy. And it was so _big_.

Vee moaned as the shaft started sliding into her. It was warm. Oh, and it had bumps along it! From looking into the pretty lights while she exercised, Vee knew that the big dicks with the three rows of bumps along them belonged to the short grey masters. Vee _liked_ those masters, and their dicks.

Not that there were any masters Vee _didn’t_ like. And the same went for their cocks. Vee was more than happy to get fucked by any and all masters, and any of their cocks. And her fondest wish was that, someday soon, she would be allowed to _actually_ get fucked by them, instead of just getting fucked by dildoes. The toys felt so, so good, and the real thing had to feel even better than that. Vee just _knew_ it.

The dildo was already moving up and down, sliding in and out of Vee’s drenched folds. But there wasn’t the slightest reason for Vee not to bounce up and down all on her own. After all, who would want to fuck a bunny that just laid there? No, she should _show_ how much she liked getting fucked, by moving for all that she was worth.

 _All_ that she was worth, and that meant that Vee had to get her other tit out of her leotard. As soon as that was done, Vee grabbed the handles on either side of her. And then she started to bounce up and down. And it was so _fun_.

Vee’s boobs were bouncing even more than the rest of her. Her tits were going up and down right in front of her. It hurt, kind of, but it looked so _hot_ that there was no way that Vee could bring herself to stop or put her titties back inside her leotard.

And then the exercise got even _better_. Vee squealed in happiness as she felt another shaft start to press against her ass. She wondered what species of master this one was going to be. She relaxed her body as much as she could, to let it slide in as easily as it could. And that wasn’t very easy to do, because Vee wanted so, so badly to squeeze down around the shaft that was already filling her pussy and making her feel so good.

Vee _forced_ herself to calm down, to sit still on top of the machine. The dildo was still thrusting in and out of her pussy, making her shake as the thick cock stretched her out and as the bumps rubbed against her walls. She was breathing faster already, and sweat was starting to bead on her forehead.

Vee _loved_ exercising like this.

And she loved it even more when the second shaft slid into her ass. Vee shivered, feeling the pointed, tapering shaft slide deeper and deeper into her rear. Vee knew what kind of master this cock belonged to as well. The purple, scuttling masters. It didn’t feel quite right to acknowledge that these masters weren’t as smart as her, but Vee knew it was true.

And Vee also knew how _good_ it felt when these masters, or at least the replicas, came in her. Getting stuffed with eggs felt _so_ good, even if they didn’t stay inside Vee for long, or grow while they were inside her. But there was still something so _nice_ about getting stuffed and _staying_ stuffed for hours and hours.

Really, there was something great about every kind of master and every kind of cock. For instance, the big, muscular masters had big, thick cocks, bigger than anyone else’s. And they would feel so good inside Vee. Vee could even handle one in her pussy _and_ one in her ass. She couldn’t feel her legs afterwards, true, and had to crawl off the machine, but that kind of pleasure was _worth_ it.

But right now, Vee was getting fucked by two cocks from two different masters. And it felt _great_. Vee didn’t see the slightest reason not to moan and scream, showing anyone who was listening how good she was feeling. And Vee was feeling _great_.

Vee was using her grip on the handles to lift herself up and push herself back down, waiting until the tip of the cocks were still just barely inside her. And then back down she went, her eyes widening a she got stuffed up once more, her holes stretched out by the replica cocks.

And the dicks were moving on their own as well. They were thrusting up and down, sliding in and out of Vee’s stretched pussy and ass. They were moving even faster than Vee was, slamming in and out of her holes. It felt so good, and there was nothing else in the world that Vee wanted to right now but cum and cum on them.

And get cum from them. Or eggs. Every kind of master had their own dicks, and their own way of cumming. And Vee loved each and every kind. They all felt so good inside of her, filling her pussy or ass.

Vee rocked back and forth on the cocks, feeling them shifting around inside of her. And that felt wonderful as well. Everything about this kind of exercise felt great.

“Yessss, oh yes!” Vee moaned, feeling herself cum.

Her orgasm was wonderful, filling her insides up with pink tingles, making her shake all over. And she still wanted _more_. Lots, lots more. Just one orgasm wasn’t enough to satisfy someone with Vee’s cravings. She kept on bouncing up and down on the cocks inside of her, and rocking back and forth, making them shift around inside of her. Vee wanted to cum her brains out, to be left a limp, loose, drooling mess.

And Vee _really_ wanted herself to end up like that because of the masters’ _real_ cocks. She hoped that someday soon she’d be allowed to cum and cum and cum because she was getting fucked by a master. And, of course, that the master was enjoying themselves. Vee wasn’t selfish. She wanted _everyone_ involved in fucking her to feel wonderful.

Vee squeezed down as tightly as she could around the two shafts inside of her. She whimpered a bit, feeling the machine she was straddling still forcing the dildoes inside of her. It felt so, so good. And to think, the first time Vee had tried this machine, there had been clamps to keep her in place, locking around her wrists and ankles!

But Vee had learned to _love_ the machine way before the first session had been over. Of course, if the masters wanted to tie her up before fucking her, that was quite alright with Vee. Anything the masters wanted to do with her was a good idea, almost by definition. Tie her up, have her dance, make her beg for their cocks, if they wanted Vee to do anything, then Vee was ready to do it. How could she not?

Vee’s ears stood up straight as she came again. Her lips were drawn back from her teeth, as she tried to form the words that just weren’t coming. It felt so good, so intense, flowing throughout her entire body. Vee loved cumming, she loved getting to orgasm so much.

Vee let go of the handles of the machine to play with herself. Mostly, that meant her boobs. Because she had very nice boobs. But she also liked running her hands over the rest of her body, too. Vee knew she was pursing her lips, like she wanted to wrap them around something.

Vee giggled. She knew exactly what sort of something she wanted to wrap her mouth around. The dick-like feeding machine was always so _fun_ to suck on. And she got such a creamy white treat out of it, too! Mmm, it always felt so good to wrap her mouth around that thick shaft and slide along it until it was buried inside Vee’s throat.

Vee wished that she was able to suck on the dick _while_ getting fucked. But the feeding machine was just too high up for her to manage that while she was sitting on the machine. She wished the masters would change that, so she could get stuffed in all three holes at once.

Vee moaned at the thoughts filling her mind. Yeah, three cocks to hilt themselves inside her body. And another one, pounding in between her boobies. Vee shivered, imagining it. A big, thick cock, slamming in between her soft, sensitive tits. Strong, rough hands pressing her breasts together to make certain that she stayed wrapped tight around them. God, that was such a turn-on.

In fact, it was enough to make Vee cum again. She pressed her breasts together as she came, imagining a large, muscular master doing it instead of her, so that her body could bring him even more pleasure. That was _such_ a hot thought, one that Vee wanted to think on over and over again.

And Vee knew she would. Three orgasms weren’t nearly enough for her to be satisfied. After all, she could still feel the lower half of her body! Obviously she needed to get fucked some more. And while she was getting fucked, it was just plain common sense to think about all the ways she could make the masters feel good.

Vee raised herself up, before slamming herself down, smashing her body against the padded plastic of the machine. She needed _more_ , more pleasure racing through her, making her thoughts feel frazzled as she played with her soft body and her big boobs.

And the machine gave her the pleasure she needed. Vee moaned, a sound of pure, undiluted _need_ as she got stuffed with the thick cocks the machine was drawing out and sliding back in. Her wet walls greedily wrapped around them, welcoming them as deep inside her as was possible for her to go.

Vee lifted her hands and ran them along her sensitive bunny ears. She shivered in delight, loving the feeling. It was always so good to touch herself. And her bunny ears and tail felt so much better than a lot of the rest of her body. She just couldn’t get enough of it.

There was a lot that Vee couldn’t get enough of. Or, at least, she would need a _lot_ of it before she felt satisfied. She was coming up on her forth orgasm now, and just _knew_ that she would be getting plenty more before she got off the machine.

And, in the end, Vee was completely right about that. By the time she was finally satisfied, an hour or two had passed. Vee’s tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she panted, gasping for breath.

Vee was a complete and utter mess, but she was a _happy_ mess. She had long lost count of how many times she had cum, but she knew it had been a lot. And really, that was all that mattered. For now, at least, she reminded herself. Once she got to meet the masters in person, she was going to have to work just as hard to make them feel good in turn. How else could she show them how happy she was for everything they had done to her?

Vee pouted, just a bit, as the dildoes retracted inside the machine. Even though she wasn’t in the mood to be fucked anymore, there was still something so _right_ about having shafts inside her holes. Even when Vee wasn’t horny, she liked the feeling. It was just how the world was supposed to work.

Vee slowly, carefully, stood up, making certain that her legs could actually handle her weight. She nodded in relief when they could. She felt a bit tingly, but she could keep upright. Vee never could quite tell if that would happen after a session.

Vee turned around to look at her happy little room. And frowned. There was something new laying on her bed.

Vee carefully walked over to her bed, wondering what it was. Another reward? That was silly. Vee didn’t need a reward to exercise like that. It really was its own reward.

If it was a reward from the masters, then it was a very _weird_ reward. It was a set of clothing, a green shirt and dark grey pants, with a long white coat. Vee frowned, looking down at it. It was so _boring_ and ugly. Why on earth would she ever want to wear this? Especially when she looked so _cute_ in her leotard, high heels and stockings?

Vee put the clothes back down on her bed. They seemed _kind_ of familiar, but she couldn’t remember where she would have seen them before. And she was _sure_ she never would have worn them before.

The mental image of Vee wearing these popped into her mind. She wouldn’t be showing off her boobies at _all_. And her ass would be completely hidden underneath the coat. It would be like someone had seen a painting and threw bleach onto it. Ugh.

Vee stepped back away from her bed, shaking her head and scowling at the clothes. Nope! There was no way she was wearing those clothes. Even if her leotard disappeared the next time she took a shower, then Vee would just go naked rather then wearing that stuff. (Not that going around naked bothered her.)

Vee hoped the masters wouldn’t be upset with her for turning down their gift. If they were, she’d just have to think of some way to make it up to them. And Vee had lots and lots of ideas on how to make the masters happy with her.

Tossing the clothing off the bed and onto the floor, she sat down, thinking of all the various ways she would love to show the masters how much she loved them. As she did so, Vee’s attention was drawn upwards, into the dancing, flickering lights. It was always so fun to watch them. Really, Vee’s life was filled with fun things to do.

Vee kicked her heels back and forth underneath her as she stared upward. She let herself reach _out_ , into the dancing light. She wondered what she was going to find in there this time.

It only took a bit of looking before Vee found another puzzle to do. She smiled widely. Vee _loved_ puzzles. They were always super-hard, but she always felt so _smart_ when she managed to figure one out.

Vee’s fingers squeezed down on the edge of the bed as she examined the puzzle. She could already tell that this was going to be a toughie. Just like usual.

Vee did her best to figure out what she needed to do. She needed to bring three different objects from one side of the puzzle to the other. The first object would destroy the second object, and the second would destroy the third. And she needed to get them all to the other side intact. Who had ever heard of such a difficult dilemma?

But just because Vee was completely and totally lost didn’t mean she was going to give up. She was going to give it her best! And _not_ just try solutions over and over again. Vee had tried that last time, and before she got lucky, she could _feel_ the disapproval of the masters. So from now on, Vee was going to solve the puzzles using her _brain_ , not just trusting luck.

And Vee was having to _really_ use her brain for this. She just wasn’t making any headway as she stared at the puzzle. She tried solution after solution, and nothing seemed to work. But Vee wasn’t going to give up! She may not be as smart as the master who had designed this puzzle, but she was no quitter.

Vee’s brow furrowed, and sweat appeared on the back of her neck as she struggled with the puzzle. Her ears were laying down flat against her skull, as she worried over the problem. Even as her brain felt like it was fraying from her titanic mental efforts, she didn’t let herself give up. She was going to solve this thing!

It took a long, _long_ time. But Vee finally figured out the solution! And _man_ it was a complex answer to a complex puzzle. Vee had to bring the second object over, then bring the first object over and take the second one back. And _then_ , adding a whole new layer of complexity, Vee had to bring the third object over, leaving the second one all alone on the first side. And then, finally, she could bring the second one over for the second time.

And then she had done it. A huge, gleaming, brilliant smile spread across Vee’s face as she realized what she had done. She had figured it out! The toughest problem she had _ever_ heard of, and Vee had solved it!

“Yes!” Vee cheered, hopping to her feet and dancing in place as she celebrated. Even though her mind was feeling as worn-out as her body was, the surge of triumph running through her had a sweet, sweet taste. “I did it, I did it!”

Vee hugged herself, and would have hugged anybody or everybody else in the room if there had been anyone there. She couldn’t believe it. She had been forced to work _really_ hard to solve that problem, but it felt so, _so_ good now that she had managed it.

Vee slumped back on her bed, still smiling widely. She was feeling _so_ proud of herself for solving such a fiendish puzzle. If she could do that, was there anything she _couldn’t_ do? Vee hoped that the masters felt the same way, and gave her more stuff to do soon. She _had_ to be almost done with her training, she just knew it. And soon…

Vee giggled to herself as she pictured all the things she could do with the masters.

 


	5. How To Train Your Bunny Ch. 5

**How To Train Your Bunny Chapter Five**

  
Today had to be the day. Vee just _knew_ it. She was finally going to get to do what was most important in her life.

Why else would a master have come to visit her? Vee thought it was the same master, with the same patterns on his robes as last time. Last time? Had Vee ever been visited in person by any master? She didn’t think so. Huh. That was weird.

Vee didn’t like weird. She liked being happy, and talking with a master made her happy. So she ignored the weird memory and looked at the master. He was obviously a great master (not that there could possibly be a bad master). Vee was glad to see him.

Vee smiled happily and waved at the master. She sat up straight on her bed, her hands in her laps. And her arms on either side of her boobs, subtly pushing them together to make them look even bigger than they really were.

The master asked Vee a question.

“My name’s Vee,” Vee answered giggling. “Just plain old Vee. Isn’t it nice?”

The master didn’t show what it thought of Vee’s name. Instead, it, he asked another question.

“I was decanted sixteen cycles ago,” Vee replied, kicking her legs back and forth underneath her. She wondered why the master wanted to know this. But he obviously had his reasons and there was no reason (Vee giggled at the wordplay) for her to ask.

The master asked yet another question. It was getting tiring, remembering all this stuff, but Vee kept on going. She wasn’t going to let a master down!  
“I’m here to suck and fuck and make all the masters just as happy as they can be,” Vee answered, reaching up to jiggle her boobies. “And that’s all me and the other bunnies want to do!”

Vee had only recently remembered about all the other bunnies. She hadn’t met them yet, but she knew she would like them. After all, they were all clones of each other, and they were all made by the masters. How couldn’t she get along with other bunnies who were made to make masters happy?

The master asked yet _another_ question, its robes flapping around in a wind that Vee could just barely feel. Vee wondered how a master could remember so many questions! But that was why he was a master!

“Sure, I’d _love_ to go meet some other masters,” Vee said breathlessly, her eyes dancing as she thought about it.

The chance to finally go and meet other masters! Vee couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t been getting ready for _just_ that inside of her home. Ever since she had been decanted, she had been training and training, and now the masters thought she was finally ready! Today was the best day of her life, and Vee knew it was only going to get _better_.

Vee jumped to her feet and took a step towards the master. Even though she wanted to wrap him in a big hug, pressing her body closely against him, she knew she shouldn’t. Masters needed to be shown _respect_. Instead, she just stared hungrily at him. Vee both wanted to go meet all the other masters _and_ to get at the tasty cock this slender master had underneath his robes.

The master turned around, silently hovering above the floor. He left the room, and told Vee to follow him. Well, of course she would! Orders were orders. And these were orders that Vee _liked_.

And then, for the first time in as long as Vee could remember, she was led out of her home. She stepped out, her high heels clicking on the metal floor. She glanced behind her, at all the familiar comforts of home. Her shower, her exercise pole, her bed, her stretching machine… Yeah, Vee _loved_ her home. But she was also going to love the chance to go out and meet all of the other masters here!

Vee turned her head to look at the master, who was already floating down the hall. No time to waste, she could come back to her home later! Right now, she hurried after the master.

Once she caught up with him, Vee took the time to look her best. She had to make a _great_ first impression on all the other masters she was going to meet. And, luckily, Vee didn’t have to do much to look great.

For one, she looked _awesome_ inside her leotard. It was _so_ thin and clung _so_ tightly to her body. It didn’t really hide Vee, it just made her look even better than she would have looked naked. The red ribbon, for instance. It looked so cute in between Vee’s breasts.

And Vee’s boobies were _big_. They had finally stopped growing, but they were still both larger than her head, though not by much. Vee could see every detail of her nipples poking out through her leotard, just _waiting_ to be pinched. By her, if no masters were around.

And the rest of Vee looked just as good as her breasts. Her long legs and thick, firm thighs were encased in the fishnet stockings she wore, letting the eye run up them and consider how smooth they were to the touch. And Vee’s ass was barely contained by the leotard. Her clothing only covered maybe a quarter of each cheek. The rest was left to hang out, jiggling from side to side as Vee strutted in her heels.

And Vee’s face looked amazing as well, she was sure. She hadn’t seen it… ever, really, since there weren’t any mirrors in her home. But she knew she _had_ to be cute and sexy. The lights told her so! And she knew that her ears and tail were also cute. Nice and long and fluffy.

Vee knew she was the sexiest bunny around, and she hoped that all the masters she was going to meet thought she was, too. And even if they somehow didn’t, that they would at least let her tend to their needs. Their need to breed, at least.

Vee had gotten out of sight of her home (even if she turned her head to look!) before she realized something. The humming had stopped! That was so strange that she almost stopped in her tracks.

Vee had _always_ heard the humming. Sure, lately, it hadn’t seemed to be around as much, or at least not be so loud. But for it to be gone entirely, that was a real shock to Vee’s system. And she had no idea why she wasn’t hearing it anymore.

Vee’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out the mystery. But try as she could, she just flat out couldn’t. And, she realized, she had more important things to do. Like follow the master to wherever he was taking her. Vee hoped there would be a lot more masters there, wherever there was.

And there were! After a long time spent walking, they finally arrived! Vee looked around, feeling _impressed_. This was totally different from her home!

It was so big and light, for one thing. Vee could stare out through the windows at the planet they were orbiting. It looked so pretty, all blue and white. Vee wondered what its name was, and what the masters were looking for there. But Vee didn’t wonder very hard, because she had other things to focus on. Like the masters! It was always best to focus on the masters!

There were a lot of them in the room. Almost… Vee frowned, trying to figure it out. Okay, she had ten fingers, and there were… eleven! There were eleven masters in the room. Counting the master who had brought her here.

And they were two different kinds of masters. The _smart_ masters, with their long flowing robes and pretty masks. And six of the big kind of masters, with nice red armor on. Vee hoped that she would get to take care of all eleven of them. All at once or one at a time, she didn’t care. Just so long as she could do her job and be a good girl.

The masters were looking at her, and Vee smiled and waved back at each and every one of them. She wanted to make a _great_ impression on them. And if they wanted to make an impression on her, then it was all right with Vee!

Two of the big red armored masters stepped up on either side of Vee as the master who brought her here floated up to join the other slender masters looking down at her. Vee quickly lost track of which one was which. So she would just have to make certain to take care of all of them to make certain she thanked the right one for bringing her here.

A master, maybe the original one, told Vee what she needed to do. And wasn’t she lucky? It was what she _wanted_ to do as well! It all worked out great.

Vee turned to one of the guard masters. He was _so_ much bigger than she was. And bulkier. She couldn’t even come up to his neck. It was so thrilling, along with everything else about the masters.

Vee leaned forward to examine the master’s crotchplate. Of course, that meant that her butt was rubbing up against the other master’s crotch as well. She hoped he liked it. Meanwhile, Vee had to figure out how to get this thing off of the master. It was a tricky bit of equipment! Vee was glad her clothing was so much simpler.

Vee finally figured out how to get it off. And as soon as the plate was released, she was slapped right in the face with a _huge_ cock. It was even bigger than the one she had trained with!

Vee’s knees went weak and her heart started going faster as she stared at it. It was so _big_. The master’s cock was almost as thick as her wrist, and had to be at _least_ twelve centi-units long. Vee wasn’t certain if she could take it. But she’d have to try!

And there was the other master, as well. Vee couldn’t forget about him! He wouldn’t let her, for one. His hands were on Vee’s body, squeezing her ass. Vee twitched her rear from side to side, enjoying the feeling of his gloved hands on her. They were so _strong_ and _firm_. There was no way Vee _could_ resist anything he wanted to do with her, if she even wanted to. And why would she?

“I hope you two like this,” Vee said, raising her head to look back and forth between the two masters. “I’ve never done this before with _real_ masters, so please forgive me if anything isn’t just as good as it should be.”

Vee couldn’t see much of an expression on their faces. But she liked to think they accepted her preemptive apology. And now she’d have to try and make certain her apology wasn’t needed.

The master behind Vee had gotten his own cock out without her help. And that meant Vee was stuck between two large, thick, pungent cocks. What a great spot to be in.

Vee smiled and licked her lips as she pushed her hips backwards, rubbing her leotard-clad ass against the shaft behind her. She shivered, feeling the sheer _heat_ of it sinking through her clothing. It felt so good, so _hot_. Vee loved the feeling.

And she wasn’t going to neglect the shaft in front of her, either. Vee wrapped her hands around it, her fingertips barely touching each other. She started stroking up and down, feeling the hardness underneath her. Then Vee pressed her face against it, closing her eyes and breathing in deep.

The smell was amazing. It was so thick and strong and virile. It was just what Vee needed to get even _more_ turned on then she already was. Vee got even wetter, soaking the crotch of her leotard as she rubbed her face against the massive shaft in front of her. She was _so_ lucky that the masters let her do this.

Vee stuck her tongue out and started tending to the master’s large cock. She didn’t think she would be able to fit it in her mouth. It was just too big. But she could still give it plenty of oral attention, showing it all of the love and care it deserved.

Vee ran her tongue up and down the dick. It had a funny taste to it, not really like anything that Vee could identify. But she _liked_ it. She probably would have liked it even if it hadn’t been the taste of a master’s cock! Vee paid as much attention to the shaft to the shaft and head as she could, swirling her tongue over it as her hands went up and down, stroking the shaft.

Vee didn’t neglect the cock of the other master, either. She wiggled her hips back and forth, letting her ass slide over the shaft. She might not be able to open her mouth wide enough to give a blowjob, but she was certain that she could take one or both of them in her pussy or ass. Though if she took them _both_ then Vee was going to feel _stuffed_.

Vee loved the feeling of the big, heavy cock sliding across her ass. It felt so good. Vee wondered how good it would feel once it was actually inside of her.

A heavy, gloved hand fell on Vee’s head, landing in between her blonde ears. She raised her eyes to look up into the master’s face. It was hard to tell behind the helmet, but he looked kind of impatient. Time to start really showing what she could do then!

Before she could do that, though, the patience of the masters abruptly ran out. They said something to each other, and then grabbed Vee. She squeaked, feeling four strong hands grabbing her. There was no possible way for her to escape. The thought made her _wet_.

Vee was pulled up into the air and flipped over, so that she was looking towards the ceiling. And the faces of the two masters. Vee knew what to do in a situation like this.

“Do you want to fuck my tits?” Vee asked, pulling at her leotard. “Even a big shaft like yours should fit between them!”

Vee pressed her breasts together, inside her leotard. That formed even more cleavage then the leotard normally provided. It was so obviously the perfect invitation to fuck Vee’s tits. Her stiff nipples stood out at the top of each soft, jiggling mound. Meanwhile, Vee had wrapped her legs around the waist of the other master. As much as she could, at least. He had a _thick_ torso. To go with a thick dick.

The master near her head grunted. Then he slapped his dick against Vee’s face. She squeaked, half of her sight cut off as a pair of heavy balls landed on her forehead and a thick dick ran all the way down to the top of her cleavage.

Vee was only staying in this position thanks to the masters holding onto her. There were two strong hands on her hips, squeezing down and making her feel so small and helpless. And there was another pair holding onto her shoulders. If either of the masters let go or loosened their grip, then Vee would have an embarrassing fall to the ground.

But Vee had the utmost trust in her masters. There was just no way something like that would happen. And since they were taking care of her, that meant that Vee could concentrate on what she was good at. Sucking and fucking and being the bestest bunny she could be!

Vee reached down and pulled her leotard to the side, revealing both of her lower holes to the second master. Sure, he could have done that, but he probably would have just ripped the leotard off of Vee. And that would have been bad. Not because Vee minded being naked, but because she looked so _cute_ in this leotard.

That done, Vee played with her boobies, making them dance inside her leotard. And with such big tits, she had a _lot_ of bounce. They were more than big enough for the master to bury himself inside! Especially if he kept his balls resting on Vee’s forehead.

The second master decided to claim her pussy. Vee squealed in happiness as she felt a massive cockhead press against her soaked lower lips. It was going to happen! It was finally going to happen! She was going to start giving back to the masters for everything they had done to her!

Vee got herself as relaxed as she could so that she could take the master’s shaft. It was hard to relax, though. She was just so _excited_!

Vee tried to distract herself by paying attention to the first master’s shaft, which was still resting on top of her face. She kept her boobs pressed together, while sticking her tongue out to lick the shaft. She did her absolute best to tend to it, trying to make the master feel as good as possible. And she felt good, too. It felt so _nice_ to know that she was tending to a master, letting his cock slide against her face.

And then, finally, he started moving. Vee smiled widely in happiness as he started thrusting forward, his cock sliding along her skin. She could feel him pressing against the top of her cleavage, before sliding inside. It was a wonderful counterpoint with the master inside her pussy.

And that master was _inside_ her pussy. Vee could feel herself getting stretched and stretched as he went further and further inside her. It was a tight fit, but Vee was certain that she could take it! This was just the sort of thing she had trained for, after all. It was just a pity that the master couldn’t get all of his cock inside of her pussy, though. Vee was taking as much of him as she could, but it still wasn’t quite enough.

Vee wrapped her hands around the lower half of the master’s cock. If he wasn’t going to bury the entire thing inside her titties, then at least she could make certain that the entire cock was stimulated. It was just the right thing to do, after all.

Both masters pushed themselves forward, burying themselves between Vee’s boobs and inside her pussy. And as good as it certainly felt for them it felt even better for Vee.

Vee came. Part of it was the physical stimulation she was getting. But most of it was because how happy she was. After so long inside her home, Vee was finally, finally, _finally_ doing what she was made for! It was the best feeling in the world, and Vee knew that sex felt good. Therefore, since she was feeling far more than good, she was cumming.

Vee’s walls were already stretched around the second master’s cock almost as far as they could go. She could barely squeeze down, she was so stuffed. But her body did so anyway, tightening just a bit as her orgasm swept through her.

Fireworks went off inside Vee’s mind as she came, and twisted around inside the hands of the masters. It felt so good to cum, to let the bliss inside her flow out, making her feel better than anything. Vee dopily smiled, her face still pressed against the master’s cock and balls.

But as good as it felt, Vee still had a job to do. And she wasn’t going to slack off, not when she was finally getting a chance to prove herself. Vee threw herself back into fucking the two masters, doing her best to make them feel as good as she was feeling.

Vee’s leotard was barely able to handle the master thrusting into her cleavage. If Vee tilted her head in the right way, she could see how the fabric was getting stretched out, trying to accommodate the master’s shaft. Vee hoped it didn’t break. Not until the master came, at least.

And Vee was looking forward to that just as much as everything else. It would feel so _good_ to have the masters cum in and on her. And if this master kept on fucking her tits like this, then she was going to feel his orgasm for a long, long time, since her leotard would keep all of his cum trapped against her skin, soaking through her clothing, turning the black fabric white.

Vee shivered at the thought, very turned on by it. Of course, there were so many different things that could turn Vee on. But that was one that might actually happen!

And Vee did her best to make certain it did. Or, at least, to make the masters feel so good that they did cum. They could cum anywhere in or on Vee they liked. They could even cum on the floor, if they wanted to! Anything a master did was the right choice, after all.

Like how _rough_ and _hard_ the second master was using her. He was slamming into her, forcing his thick cock deep into her, over and over again. And it felt _so_ good. Vee was already feeling great, but getting fucked this hard by such a large dick made her feel even better than she already was.

Vee wiggled her hips from side to side, making the cock of the second master shift around inside of her. It felt so good, the shaft pressing against her pussy in new ways. Vee could feel her arousal sliding out of her and running down her skin. She was so turned on, that even the motion of the air displaced by the master’s thrusts felt great as it blew over her clit.

Vee didn’t just lay there and let the masters use her. She still had more than enough energy to help them feel good. She kept on jacking off the master using her tits, her hands moving up and down the lower section of his shaft. And she squeezed down as much as she could around the second master, trying to make his dick feel good.

Vee hadn’t forgotten that she was being watched. There were the other guard masters and the smart masters as well, all of them still in the room with her. She wondered if they were going to fuck her as well. And if so, if they would join in while these two were using her, or wait until she was finished with them. Either one was great with Vee.

Vee’s breasts felt _great_. She had never had a chance to realize how good cock between them felt. And she _loved_ the feeling, of her huge mounds not only feeling good themselves, but making a master feel good in turn. It was the perfect union, and Vee got a bit more turned on just thinking about it.

Vee came again, feeling the arousal roaring through her, scattering her thoughts. It felt so good to cum. Vee wouldn’t want to do anything else, if it meant that the masters were making her cum. But Vee was a good enough bunny that, even now as she came her brains out, she remembered that she needed to make certain the masters felt just as good as she did.

And Vee was a good bunny, who wouldn’t ever stop sucking and fucking for her masters. So as much as she could, she pushed her hips back and forth, pushing against the shaft of the master inside her pussy. And she gave the other master the very best combined handjob/blowjob/titjob that she could. There was no way she was going to give anything but her best to the very first pair of masters to use her. Or any of the masters she tended to later!

And the masters seemed to appreciate her determination. Or maybe they just liked the warm, soft flesh they had their cocks wrapped around. It was hard to tell, and Vee didn’t care. Just so long as the masters were feeling good, that was all that really mattered.

And they were feeling _very_ good. Vee only realized just how good they were feeling when the second master came.

He roared, a sound that shook Vee’s bones. Then he pushed himself forward, burying as much of himself inside of Vee as he could. Vee’s eyes went wide, feeling herself getting stuffed with so much cock. It felt so good, though it also felt so intense that it almost _didn’t_ feel good. Almost instantly, Vee knew what was about to happen. And she loved it so much.

The master’s cock pulsed and twitched inside of Vee. From her training, she knew that was what they did when they were about to cum. She had felt the machine do just that to her time after time. And Vee had loved it each and every time. And all the while, the first master kept on sliding in and out of her tits, as Vee jacked off the lower half of his cock and licked the bottom of it.

Vee gurgled as she felt herself getting stuffed with cum. The second master was cumming so _much_. She wasn’t certain if her pussy would be able to handle it. Vee could imagine herself bloating, her stomach growing bigger and bigger as more and more cum was pumped into her. It was a nice thought.

It was enough to make Vee cum again. She moaned, feeling the pink lust filling her up one more time. Not that it had ever completely died away or anything. She was feeling so horny as the lust surged through her, not leaving room for anything but feeling so, so good. Vee loved it and announced how good she felt at the top of her voice.

“Mmh! Mph mmmm mppphhhh!”

If only she wasn’t still being muffled by the cock of the first master. Not even Vee could understand what she was saying, her words were so distorted. But who cared? Vee was feeling good and the second master was feeling _great_ and everything was right with the universe.

It felt like every inch of Vee’s pussy had been covered in white-hot, sticky cum. She could _feel_ the heat inside of her, filling her up and radiating through her body. It was a great feeling, one Vee never wanted to stop feeling.

Even as Vee squeezed down to keep the master inside of her, he started pulling out. Vee made a whimpering sound as she felt the massive cock sliding out of her stretched pussy. She wasn’t nearly satisfied. She wanted, no, she _needed_ to get fucked some more.

Vee was temporarily distracted from her undying desires by the first master cumming as well. He pulled himself out of Vee’s leotard and cleavage, and pushed the tip of his cock against her mouth. Vee instantly understood what he wanted. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, letting part of the tip slide between her lips. Vee couldn’t get the entire thing into her mouth, but at least she could cover the master’s slit.

And just in time, too. The master started cumming. Vee’s eyes went wide as her mouth was instantly flooded with cum. She quickly started swallowing, not wanting to waste a drop of the master’s precious cum.

Vee was barely able to keep pace. Her cheeks bulged almost as much as her eyes as she struggled to swallow all of the cum the master was pumping out of his cock. It was hard work, but it was _rewarding_ work. Vee could feel so _much_ of the master’s cum pooling in her stomach, just above the load the second master had dumped inside of her.

Vee managed, just barely, to keep pace. She didn’t let a single drop of cum escape her lips. She managed to swallow it all, even though she was left feeling stuffed at the end of it, as if she had gotten way too much food from the unit back home.

The second master had already let go, letting the lower half of Vee’s body slump to the floor, cum drooling out of her pussy. Now the first master did the same, letting go without a hint of care for Vee. Vee fell down to the hard metal decking, staring upwards.

 _Wow_.

That had felt even better then she had hoped for. How many times had she cum? Vee had no idea. She rested her hands on her belly, feeling the hot cum inside of her. She was _stuffed_. And there were still nine other masters in this chamber alone. And Vee’s pride wouldn’t be satisfied until she had taken care of each and every single one. It was what she _needed_ to do. Some masters planned, some masters fought, and Vee fucked. That was how things were supposed to be.

Vee hoped that she got to meet more of her fellow clones soon. It was so fun tending to the masters needs, and while Vee _wanted_ to take care of each and every single master’s needs, there were just too many for her to do so. And not only would other bunnies help make the masters feel as good as they deserved to feel, Vee knew she would get along great with the other bunnies. _And_ more bunnies would mean more people (bunnies) would feel good as well.

Vee hoped to be one of a huge number of blonde, big boobed bunnies soon. What more could she possible want out of life? She’d have friends, she’d be working for the masters, and she would be feeling _great_. Everything would be just as good as it was possible to be.

Vee loved her life.  


* * *

 


	6. How To Train Your Bunny Epilogue

**How To Train Your Bunny Epilogue**

  
It was _good_ to be back in my lab. I had one of the brightest minds on the planet, it would be a _crime_ to waste it. Here was where I _belonged_ , doing research, looking for ways to advance humanity.  
  
“Dr. Vahlen?”  
  
I had heard the footsteps of the lab tech long before she had actually spoken. One of the benefits of my rabbit ears, even if they made finding hats impossible.  
  
“Yes?” I asked, turning around from my computer. “What is it?”  
  
“Um,” the tech, Rosa Ramirez, according to her ID card, said, shifting her weight from foot to foot, “there’s a problem over in the containment cells. Some of your clones,” she winced, looking down at the ground, “they’re trying to get into a vault with a Muton, and aren’t listening to us.”  
  
I sighed. As expected, really. They just couldn’t control themselves, could they? I, on the other hand, was the mistress of my lust, not the other way around.  
  
“Alright,” I said, standing up. “Take me to them.”  
  
Ramirez nodded gratefully and turned around. She quickly started walking towards the hallway. I followed her, though I stayed just far enough behind her to appreciate how well she filled out the XCOM suit.  
  
What? Just because I didn’t go around pawing at nearby crotches didn’t mean I didn’t _feel_ the urge. And watching a cute Latina woman’s ass sway from side to side was an excellent way to indulge during working hours.  
  
As we walked, I reached behind myself and twitched my lab coat, making certain that it was in the proper position. That was something I needed to make certain I did, these days. My blonde rabbit’s tail looked _very_ cute, but it did mean I needed to pay close attention to how my clothes sat. And I needed to get custom clothes, one that could have a section in the rear removed for the tail to poke through and still stay on my body.  
  
I had learned my lesson about that the hard way, just a few days after being rescued. I was being debriefed by the Commander, and had stood up to demonstrate the flexibility I had learned as a captive of the aliens. And then the pants I had been given fell to the floor, thanks to the modifications I had hastily made to give myself free movement.  
  
That wouldn’t have been too bad, but I hadn’t been wearing panties. And I wouldn’t even have minded flashing the Commander, if I hadn’t been facing the camera that was recording the entire thing. Specialist Durand hadn’t been able to restore _everything_ (and why would I want her too?) but she had least been able to put a sense of professionalism in the workplace back in.  
  
Which was the main reason my days were filled with work, and my nights were filled with play. During my shifts, I kept my nose to the grindstone, improving humanity’s technology and understanding of the universe. And when I was off, I went down to the barracks, and got the life fucked out of me by dozens and dozens of horny, backed-up soldiers.  
  
Not that they knew it was _me_ that they were using as a cum dump, of course. There were ways to ensure that I kept the proper level of dignity and respect. Fairly enjoyable ways, too, all things considered.  
  
My thoughts on the matter were filed for later as I heard some indistinct, pleading voices in the distance. I picked up the pace, brushing past Ramirez. I rounded the corner and sighed.  
  
Three of my clones, all of them looking identical in matching leotards, fishnet stockings and high heels, were all over a guard and a research assistant. The two men looked embarrassed, turned-on and nervous, as my clones tried to get access to the door the men were standing in front of.  
  
“P _weas_ e mister guard,” one clone begged, pressing her hand against the armored cup in front of his crotch. “Vee will give you a blowjob if you just let us through.”  
  
“I said _no_ ,” the guard said, pushing the clone back. “No one gets through this door except- Dr. Vahlen!”  
  
“Hello, Shinji,” I said, nodding at him. “Dr. Peters. Do I need to ask what’s going on?”  
  
Shinji opened his mouth to say something, but was drowned out as one of the clones wheeled around and saw me. The high-pitched squeal she let out made me and the other clones wince, our ears going down flat.  
  
“Heyyyy, it’s a Vee!” The clone came racing towards me. I sighed and held up my hands. There was no way to stop her, so I might as well get ready to catch her. “Vee’s so happy to see another Vee!”  
  
She jumped onto me, making me stagger back. I grabbed hold of her, feeling the soft, warm flesh underneath my hands. Sure, I could have moved my hands up slightly so that I was grabbing her leotard instead of the skin barley covered by her fishnet stockings, but what was the fun in that?  
  
Instead, I squeezed down on the clone’s ass as she giggled, putting her face right up against mine. She looked _happy_ , a huge smile on her face as she wiggled up against me.  
  
“Now that we’ve got four Vee’s, we’re sure to get in,” the clone said happily, her bunny ears standing straight up as she vibrated in my arms.  
  
“Really?” I asked. “And why do you want to get in to see Specimen,” I glanced at the plaque next to the door, “M-05?”  
  
“Huh?” The clone asked, pulling her head back and looking puzzled. “Vee doesn’t want to see Spe- The- that. Vee wants to go see a Master! Doesn’t Vee want to too? Suck Master’s cock, feel Master’s hand on Vee, do all kinds of things to make Master happy?”  
  
I did, to an extent. I could still remember those hours and days of being a plaything for the aliens, how it felt to get treated like a living cumdump. How I would cum over and over again, and not have a single thought on my mind but how good it felt. But that hadn’t _really_ been me. I was Moira Vahlen, scientist and doctor, not a sex toy. Even if the clones who looked just like me were.  
  
“Sorry, Vee,” I said, raising my voice so that the other two clones could hear me as well. “There isn’t actually a Master behind that door. Who told you there was?”  
  
“Vee did,” one of the other clones said as she pressed Dr. Peters face into her boobs. “She said some of the humans were talking about a master, and that he was down here. So we went from room to room, looking for him. Then we found these guys! We can tell they’re thinking about a Master!” She switched her attention to Peters as he pulled his face out from her breasts. He was very red and breathing heavily. “Come on, can’t you let us in?”  
  
I should have expected something like that. Unlike me, the Vees weren’t restored to what they had been like (mostly). That was because this _was_ what they were like. They were naturally devoted sluts, who loved nothing more than having sex with aliens. Or with anything that expressed interest in them, including each other.  
  
“Sorry, Vee,” I said, looking the one in my arms in the eyes. “I can tell that these humans just _think_ there’s a Master behind there.” My eyes flared purple as I sent a psionic pulse towards a random bit of concrete wall. “I can’t feel _anything_ living behind there.” The faces on all three clones fell, looking heartbroken. Good, now to get them _out_ of here. “But I know where you can find some fun. Follow me.”  
  
I reluctantly set the clone down. It felt _nice_ to let my fingers sink into soft female flesh, and see a hot face (that it was my own just made it even better) contort in arousal. But it was a _long_ way to the barracks, and I wasn’t nearly strong enough to carry myself all that way.  
  
“Fun sounds fun,” one of the clones chirped, moving away from the door. “Right, Vee?”  
  
“Right,” another clone said, standing next to me. “So where are we going, Vee?” she asked me.  
  
“Just follow me,” I said, walking away from the door. We were going to have to bump that Muton up in priority for interrogation, I thought. Who knew what could happen the next time some clones came poking around. “I know just where to take you.”  
  
“Thanks, Vee,” a clone said. I couldn’t tell which was which anymore. “By the way, why are you wearing all that ugly clothing,” she added, looking at my lab coat with a frown. “How can the Masters see how cute you are if you don’t _look_ cute?” The way she reached up and bounced her boobs underlined her point.  
  
“Sorry, girl,” I said.  
  
That was how I managed to burn off the lust that built up every day, of course. I’d just slip into the leotard and heels of one of my clones, and go off to the barracks. There were _always_ plenty of men there, waiting for a clone to grab. And there were also plenty of clones there, getting what little brains they had screwed out of their heads by plenty of thick, hard, tasty cocks.  
  
I’d go get gangbanged for a couple of hours by some of the men and women who kept XCOM running, and then go to bed, feeling nice and drained, even though I had been stuffed beyond belief. Then, in the morning, I would wake up, nice and refreshed, with only a _little_ bit of lust rolling around in my belly. I could get another good day of work done, keeping my mind on all the mysteries of the universe, before the aching need to get my holes filled got too bad.  
  
It was a wonderful system, really. In fact, I was sure that I got more done each day, operating like this, than I had before I had been kidnapped.  
  
  
Apparently, there had been a great deal of confusion when the rescue team had come for me. They had grabbed a clone, and thought that it was all fine. Then another clone had come running down the hallway, right into a MEC trooper’s arms (and oh, how I wished I had gotten to work on developing that technology). Things had escalated from there, as the XCOM troopers had ended up grabbing every clone they could before retreating back to the Skyranger.  
  
I had been lucky enough to _be_ one of those clones, though nobody realized that until much, much later once the psionic team (another development I wished I hadn’t missed) had started sifting through the minds of all of the clones that had been… rescued. Or rather, I had been one of the (apparent) clones the rescue team grabbed once they retreated through the rest quarters my clones were assigned to. Listening to the mission logs as the troopers saw a dozen times their number of almost naked, horny, blonde bunny-girls that all looked like me was equal parts amusing and mortifying. Still, at least the team had done their best to recue me, and all the other clones they could get their hands on.  
  
Not that my clones (or me) had thought it was a rescue. And not that the team had _treated_ it as a rescue after the first clone had tried to run away. It was a good thing those arc throwers were multi-use, because they had ended up stunning every clone they saw (including _me_ ) and throwing our unconscious bodies onto the Skyranger.  
  
All in all, over a hundred clones had been rescued from the aliens. One hundred and seven part-rabbit clones, all of whom had an almost insatiable sexual appetite, and only got used to their new environment with the promise of lots and lots of sex. It was a damn good thing that various Skyrangers had al been on the ready part of their maintenance cycle to toss the clones into, especially because I was the seventy-third one they grabbed.  
  
I, meanwhile, had gotten my mind restored, with barely any lingering side effects. Sure, I still got the life fucked out of me on a nightly basis, and even though I knew I _needed_ to wear the labcoat, shirt, pants, all of that, I still longed for the freedom of a leotard, or even less. And there was the way I started drooling if I looked into a kaleidoscope. But other than that, I was the same old genius scientist I had always been.  
  
If only I could figure out how to make the clones as smart as I was. I had looked at their genetic code and their brains, there was no reason for them to be, well, this. But the only spark of intelligence they displayed was when sex was involved. And even then, they rarely needed to think that hard, since plenty of people were willing to fuck curvy, slutty bunny-girls.  
  
I grabbed at one of the clones as she tried to split away from me as a sensor tech in a t-shirt walked by. I grunted as I tugged her back into line. I could see the attraction, obviously. The tech was _quite_ well-built, and her t-shirt was clinging to her body with sweat. But she was also obviously on the job, and didn’t have time to attend to the near-insatiable appetites of one of my clones.  
  
Or my own appetite, come to that. I got gangbanged for a lot more reasons than just how good it felt to have all my holes filled. I _needed_ plenty of men and women around to satisfy me. Which did create a small problem.  
  
There were enough people on the base that I could easily satisfy my own endless lust. There were enough people on the base to satisfy me a dozen times over. But there was far more than a dozen of me here.  
  
Construction was moving pretty rapidly on a secondary base to house the majority of my clones. But until it was completed, there was simply no possible way that alien grown and modified… people could be kept anywhere but at the main XCOM base. And even if it was moral to keep all my clones locked up, we simply didn’t have enough cells to handle all of them.  
  
So the clones were left to wander around the non-sensitive parts of the base, looking for someone to take care of their unending arousal. At first, all of the men and women who had liked women had thought that was a dream come true. But the medical bay was starting to make noises about how their beds were meant for wounded soldiers, not people who’d been fucked so hard they couldn’t even get up, let alone get it up.  
  
“I was talking with Vee yesterday,” one of the clones said, as the thought struck her. “And she said we’re going to be getting a new diet soon. Carrots and cucumbers and peaches.” I snorted, suddenly struck by the image. “Have you heard anything about that, Vee?”  
  
“Ah, no, I haven’t,” I said. I wondered if that clone was displaying a sense of humor, or if she was just repeating something she had heard. “Which would you like more, Vee? A cucumber to stuff your cheeks with or a nice peach to make the juice run down your cheeks?”  
  
The clone stared ahead thoughtfully, obviously considering the question. I sighed. You’d think that they’d have a lot better grasp of innuendo. I snorted again. They had a good grip on a lot of things. Damnit, Moira, you’re a professional, keep your mind out of the gutter. At least until tonight.  
  
I looked over my shoulder to make certain that the other clones were keeping up with me. I was hearing giggling, which was always a warning sign. Both of them were still behind me, though their hands were wandering over each other. Good, they hadn’t gone off somewhere, chasing after some hot girl or cute guy. They were just making out with each other as they walked. That wasn’t a problem at all.  
  
In fact, it was kind of hot. All of the clones (and I had to include myself in that statement) got turned on by each other. And why not? We were all very, very attractive, and had a huge libido. There was just one problem.  
  
It was so, so hard to cum from playing with my clones. The clones had the same problem. We could make each other feel fantastic, groping and kissing and eating each other out. But we had to work far harder to cum than we would with a non-clone. Human, alien, or, well, it was a good thing there were only adult humans and aliens on the base.  
  
I was certain that it was a kind of indoctrination that the aliens had implanted in the clones at birth, and had also messed with my own mind to produce. However, I hadn’t been able to find a trace of it inside me or any of the clones I had studied. So we just had to deal with getting very worked up by each other, but not being able to cum nearly as easily as a slutty, skilled bunny girl should be able to make me cum.  
  
There were all kinds of challenges working for XCOM, really.  
  
“Hey, Vee,” one of the clones said. I looked behind me, wondering which of us she was talking to. “Did you hear? The human commander is setting up a special thing for us. Letting us dance in front of the humans!”  
  
That set off a storm of chatter amid the clones. I _had_ seen that. I had even agreed to it. All the clones were good dancers. For a certain kind of dancing, at least. Striptease, really, though _tease_ wasn’t quite the right word for what they did. We did, really. I remembered how to dance just as well as any of the clones.  
  
Heck, I _did_ dance. It was a great way to exercise, and it felt so _right_ to show my body off to the mirror as I twirled around the pole I had covertly set-up in my quarters. I could close my eyes and remember how I had twirled around, showing off for the M- aliens, displaying my body, and showing off more and more of it as I stripped out of the special clothing they had given me for the show.  
  
I closed my eyes and shivered as I led the clones through the maze-like base. I was _always_ going to remember those days aboard the alien ship. There was a haze over it, because of how horny and dim I had been made, but I still could remember how easy life had seemed, sucking and fucking and dancing.  
  
Life was still like that for my clones. Sometimes, I almost envied them for how little they had to think about what they were going to do. Then I compared that life to the wonderful, exciting research and discovery I did, and I knew I had the better end of the deal.  
  
Especially because I still got to get fucked just as much as they did. As a clone, sure, but there was something exciting in letting the men and women fucking me think I was just another happy, silly bunny. Patting my head, stroking my ears and telling me not to worry about complicated stuff. That _should_ have made me mad enough to rip someone’s head off, but it really, really didn’t. Instead, it was nice to let someone else take care of it.  
  
Sometimes, I wondered if the clones took the same approach to things, and _that_ was why they were so dim and bubbly all the time. They weren’t _stupid_ , they were just intellectually lazy and unchallenged. Maybe I needed to run some more tests again. And this time, promise to let the subjects get gangbanged as a reward.  
  
“Maybe we should go start dancing now,” one of the clones said. It was hard to keep track of them, especially when I kept on getting lost in my own thoughts. “Won’t all the humans be happy to see us dance before they start to fuck us?”  
  
“Wouldn’t you rather get fucked now?” I asked, trying to keep them on course. “Some nice big men with nice big cocks?”  
  
“Yeah…” all three of the clones said simultaneously, sighing in happiness. They also all go the same looks on their faces, a dopy expression of happiness as they thought about getting gangbanged.  
  
I had the same face, kind of. Getting fucked was fun, far more fun than my previous hobbies or reading science journals in bed. But there really were things other than getting pinned down underneath a muscular soldier, and having him plow my ass, while a woman used my ears as a grip to keep my face buried in her snatch.  
  
I wiped the drool away from my mouth, looking around guiltily. Good, the only people who could have seen me were the clones. And _they_ weren’t going to comment on something like that.  
  
“So, Vee,” I said, glancing at the one on my left. “Have you done anything fun lately?”  
  
That started quite the conversation as all three clones started talking over each other. As near as I could tell, one clone had ended up in the laundry, looking for a new leotard, and had entertained herself by trying on people’s clothes until the workers there chased her away. Another had been bugging engineering, trying to get them to do… something. She wasn’t clear what, but it sounded like she wanted some kind of sex machine that would fuck all three of her holes at once, but could also walk around with her.  
  
The third one was the simplest. She had been trying to get into the control room, to see the Commander. Either for a fuck, or to see what she considered the counterpart to the Ethereals. She said both, and I wondered if she even knew which she wanted.  
  
I sighed. Take those three, and multiply them thirty-five times, and you’d have all of the clones we had on the base, all trying to do _something_. That secondary base couldn’t be built fast enough.  
  
Although it would be a shame if all of my clones were moved off of the base. For instance, if I was the only blonde bunny-girl left, then there might be a few questions about who the blonde bunny-girl who got gangbanged in the barracks every night was. Questions that could be a tad difficult to answer.  
  
“So, Vee,” one of the clones said. This time she was talking to me. “Why _are_ you wearing all those ugly clothes? Oh!” Her face brightened as an idea came to her. “Are you helping the human scientists?” She grinned at me. “Giving them blowjobs while they work, letting them probe you to find out all of your secrets?”  
  
“That tall scientist with the scar on his stomach has a really _nice_ probing tool,” another one of the clones said, sighing happily.  
  
I didn’t have sex with my research team. Not a single one of them. I was a _professional_ , and made certain that I stayed on focus during the day, and got fucked into the ground by people who weren’t my subordinates during the night. Even if they hadn’t known I was me, I still wouldn’t be able to deal with them all hours of the day, knowing that last night they had made me cum by fucking my ass.  
  
“No, as a matter of fact,” I said a bit stiffly. “The team and I are working on enhanced coolants and heat dispersal systems for heavy plasma weapons.”  
  
“Oh,” said the third clone, nodding wisely. “Are you going with the master’s cylindrical system, or dispersing the coolant pouches along the barrel like when I was in the lab?”  
  
I stared at her, almost stopping dead in my tracks. What? How on _earth_ had- The coolant systems weren’t even visible, much less identifiable, on either the aliens or our plasma systems. I stared at her. She stared back at me, her rabbit ears twitching on top of her head.  
  
“Oh!” The clone said again. “That reminds me! Could I get a dildo with plasma green lines on it?” She smiled widely and rubbed her crotch, her fingers pressing down on her leotard. “I wouldn’t mind getting shot with that kind of plasma.” Her grin was wide and lewd now as she humped her hand in the middle of the hallway.  
  
The moment was gone. I shook my head and grabbed her arm, keeping her moving as we slowly went upwards from the depths of the XCOM base. There’d been half a dozen moments like that, where one of the clones would say something that almost made them seem that they had more than just my looks. Then the moment would pass, and they’d talk about how to best hump themselves on the posts of their beds.  
  
My mind drifted back to the plasma arrays we were working on. How _had_ she known about the cooling arrays? Also, how had she gotten into the labs? Okay, I knew how she had managed that. Either she had fucked one of the scientists or techs and gotten their key card. Or one of them had brought her into the labs for some privacy while they fucked. Either way, someone was going to lose a strip off their hide once I reported it to Security.  
  
“Is it much longer?” One of the clones whined, looking at me and the other two clones. “I’m horny _now_. Hey, Vee,” she said, turning to look at one of the other clones. “Want to eat me out for a bit? Just to give me something nice to feel?”  
  
“Mm, sounds nice,” the second clone said, sighing. That was the one who’d been poking around my labs. “Think we can, Vee?” She said, asking me. “We always taste so nice,” she added, licking her lips, “it’s a shame that we can’t stop for a bit while we all eat each other out.”  
  
“We’re almost there,” I said, lying just a bit as we stepped into an elevator. “You can all have fun eating out each other then.”  
  
“Ah,” the third clone said, resting her chin on my shoulder and staring at me sadly. Her ears were folded over in a display of sadness I _knew_ she wasn’t feeling nearly as strongly as she seemed to be. “You aren’t joining us?” She started groping my breasts underneath my shirt, her fingers squeezing my mounds. “It would be so _fun_ if you did, though. Four Vee’s are always better than three!”  
  
“Sorry, I have to get back to the lab,” I said, not moving her hands away from my breasts. It felt nice, after all. My clones knew exactly how to handle boobs.  
  
“Keeping all those yummy scientists to yourself, huh?” The clone said, smiling widely. Her ears sprang back up. “I’m jealous.”  
  
“Well,” I started to say, then realized this clone had been distracting me (on purpose?) from the other two.  
  
One of them had her back pressed against the elevator wall, and the other was down in between her legs. Both of their leotards were pulled to the side, and the one kneeling was fingering her own folds as she ate out her companion.  
  
“Oh, that looks fun,” the clone with me chirped. “Do you want to- ah, we don’t have the time anymore,” she finished, glancing at the floor count. This time, I thought her sadness was a lot more real.  
  
“Come on, you two,” I said, pulling the two sapphic clones up. “The barracks is just a minute away. You can get fucked by other people soon enough.”  
  
That cheered them up. All three of them bounded out of the elevator, and I had to hurry to get to the front to make certain they ended up at the barracks, instead of wandering all over the base. Or even outside, which had happened a time or two before. It was a good thing that we were a _long_ way from the nearest town. Who knew what would happen if my clones tried a bar crawl.  
  
Finally, the barracks were in sight. I sighed in relief. I really did have things to do today, beyond watching my clones get stuffed with thick cock after thick cock, cumming their brains out as they got fucked and fucked and fucked. I shook my head, sending those thoughts to the back of my mind. Now was _not_ the time to be thinking about that sort of thing. Not until my coffee break in thirty minutes, at the very earliest.  
  
“Here we are girls,” I said, opening the door to the security barracks. “Let’s all have some fun, okay?”  
  
I waved them through, making certain that all three of them were still with me. Once they were in, looking underneath beds and checking closets for people to fuck, I sighed in relief. I had made it without losing any of them. Now I just needed some people to fuck them. And from the sounds of it, the current off-shift was in the showers. And either there was a massive amount of workplace romance going on in there, or some of my clones had already arrived. Either way, these three were going to be in good hands.  
  
I stepped back through the door, watching it hiss closed. I sighed in relief. Now, finally, I could get back to being a doctor and a scientist. And in a few hours, I could slip into a leotard, and see if my clones were still here, still having fun.  
  
And if there was room for one more Vee. There usually was.


End file.
